


The root of the weed

by A_Quiet_Place



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Struggle, Psychological Torture, Roughness, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Torture, dark themes, sweaty loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Quiet_Place/pseuds/A_Quiet_Place
Summary: An AU where Iruka is a ward of the Sarutobi clan following the untimely death of his parents, just as Kakashi is a ward to Lord Danzou. The two sides clash over the future of their village and the Houses of War, now only sabotage and secrets will assure the victor. Iruka finds himself in a position where he can turn the tide of the struggle but only if he can convince Kakashi to join his side.Tags will update as the chapters progress, please keep up to date with them!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had a request to write another Naruto fic, so here it is!  
> As always I own nothing but the depravity.

Sarutobi Asuma leaned against the doorway of the small classroom and sighed as he watched Umino Iruka rush from one duty to the next.  
  
“You don't need to feel like you're obligated to work yourself to death.” He had grumbled as Iruka dumped another pile of paper work on the desk in front of himself.  
  
“I don't.” Iruka replied tartly. He was pointedly not making eye contact while he prepared himself to grade the papers before him. “It's important that I have this done, for the good of-”  
  
“The village.” Asuma finished for him, already deciding the conversation was like many others, not going to resolve Iruka's obsessions. He paused to light up a cigarette and sighed with the first exhale of smoke.  
  
Iruka frowned deeper and sat down heavily on the hard wood of the desk chair.

“Hokage expects you to be there. It's your duty to show up.” Asuma grimaced as soon as he had said the words. It had been the exact wrong thing to say and Iruka didn't disappoint in his irritated reply.  
  
“No, it's _your_ duty. I'm just the ward, you're his son. My presence doesn't grow his alliances or make peace among the houses in any way.” He swiftly flipped through the stack of papers and began marking through them with jerky efficiency as he replied. “Besides, I don't have the time or the desire to attend, if Hiruzen wants me there he can come and grade these papers himself.”

Asuma smirked. Iruka was lucky he was only a ward, a born Sarutobi would never have gotten away with saying something like that. It was partially why he liked Iruka, the kid never held back no matter who he was talking to.

“You should be thankful he's only asking you to come to the dinner. The last time he expected anything from me I found myself married.”

Iruka let out a huff and paused a moment in his marking to shake his head. “You were already in love with Kurenai, don't act like he forced you to do anything you didn't already want to do.”  
  
Asmua snorted a little and closed his eyes, it wasn't exactly how he had felt at the time, but he couldn't deny the marriage thing hadn't worked out pretty well for him in the end. He was an expecting father to be now, after all.  
  
He decided to switch tactics.  
  
“He wants you there to show the other houses that their children are all in good hands.”

“Don't even start, Asuma. All those parents have met me countless times and you know it.” Iruka shot him an annoyed stare over the paper stack.  
  
“The houses of war have a lot riding on the peace between father and his _beloved_ cousin. You know what would happen if Danzou managed to sway anyone else to his side.” Asuma pressed. “Hiruzen needs you there to remind them all what good our unity has brought to their families and their children, and that Danzou cannot offer them what we have.

Iruka exhaled sharply and closed his eyes as if trying to block the sound of Asuma's voice out.

Asuma repressed a grin as he continued twisting the knife. “Think of those poor kids, ripped from your classroom to suffer under Danzou's ideals. I even hear he is considering Hatake Kakashi to teach the classes. Can you imagine what those children will be like with that blood thirsty fuck as a tutor?”  
  
“I hate you.” Iruka groaned, slouching into the chair as he pressed the heels of his palms into his eye sockets. “Did Hiruzen send you to torment me? Or did you just wake up with the devil on your tongue?”  
  
“I guess I'll see you tonight, then!” Asuma grinned wide with his success and waved cheerfully while he backed out of the classroom. He was gone before Iruka could formulate a reply, leaving a trail of tobacco smoke behind him.

It was slightly cruel to use Iruka's status as a ward against him, but Asuma was certain he would quickly get over it.

After Iruka's parents had died in battle the Sarutobi clan had taken him in and raised him as their own. Hokage Hiruzen was a generous man, he maintained that every child left behind after the devastation of battle must be cared for, those without a family clan were the responsibility of the house of the general itself.

Now a grown man, Iruka had taken on the duties of teaching the newest generations in the basics of training and histories, following the teachings of the Sarutobi clan. Hokage Hiruzen further maintained every house history was important to understand and reflect upon for future benefit. It was an ideal that Iruka had always been particularly fond of, so it had only been natural for him to follow that path, having already had too much of blood and battle in his young life.

And now Asuma wielded his passions against him like an utter bastard.

Iruka sat at his desk until the sun began to reach its peak, his hands firmly entwined in his hair. He could not abide the future of their houses to fall into the hands of Danzou. He had seen first hand how the man taught and what became of his students. Each and every one of them a merciless killing machine with a thirst for blood and no aspirations for a better future. Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi and the man they called Yamato to name a few.

He let out a deep breath and straightened his spine, resolved and resigned to the evenings proceedings.  
  
He would get Asuma back for this.

 

\-----------oOo------------

 

Hokage Hiruzen had greeted the great Houses of War with decorum and open warmth. They had sat through a feast and several long winded speeches from each clan leader before being allowed the benefit of freely roaming and speaking with each other. There had been no sign of Danzou or this associates, a disrespect Hiruzen was not likely to have missed, but true to form, it did not stumble his demeanor.

In truth, Iruka had been glad of it. He had no idea what he would do if he'd been forced into conversation with the notorious leader of Root. Hell, he didn't even know how he was going to sell himself as a reminder of unification. The only thing he had planned for was an open and honest account of his teachings, which he had banked on being more appealing than an emotionless killer's methods.

Left to his own devises he had slunk to the back of the hall away from the mass of people, happy enough to observe while offering smiles and idle chit chat to the few people trying to do the same thing. Nearby Genma and Raidō were arguing about which house had the better fighting technique, which Iruka allowed himself to be entertained by without joining in. But for the most part he watched as Asuma and Kurenai both greeted and introduced as per their duties, while Hiruzen talked amongst the council.

Keeping them in sight, Iruka managed to find himself a quiet seat next to the secretary Shizune, who had long given up trying to convince her boss, Tsunade from drinking or gambling away money she didn't have. She was sitting with her chin in her palm and a dour look on her face as she watched the mess play out.

The silence between them had settled quite comfortably as they both fantasized about where they would rather be when Shizune suddenly spoke, startling Iruka into alertness.

“Do you think Danzou intentionally picks the pretty ones?” She sounded almost forlorn, drawing Iruka's attention away from Tsunade's chaos. Iruka felt the blood drain from his face as he followed her gaze. It seemed Danzou had finally arrived with his wards in tow. Each of them dressed in dark armored uniform, tall and intimidating with their joyless faces. “What do you think that says about him?”  
  
She wasn't wrong, they were in their own way striking young men, but the aura of danger was hard to get passed.

“Uh.” Iruka said, wittily. He was saved any insightful answer when his eyes quickly sought out and found Asuma's. He stood quickly to attention when Asuma nodded in his direction and excused himself from Shizune with a hasty apology and a bow before rushing over to his almost-brother and his wife.

He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to be trying to act natural under the scrutiny of the houses, but there was nothing to be done now. Hiruzen had made his way over and greeted his cousin Danzou, as if the man hadn't slighted him with his tardy appearance.

Iruka arrived as Danzou was introducing his comrades.  
  
“These are my wards and brightest students, Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, and Yamato.” Danzou carefully introduced the three as they bowed their heads in turn.  
  
Iruka tried not to stare, the Uchiha clan were long dead bar a few, and Iruka had never met one in person. Itachi's eyes and bearing sent a cold shiver down his spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He quickly jerked his gaze away to the ward beside him, who turned out to be no better. Kakashi at least had most of the coldness in his expression covered with a mask as well as a headband draped over half of the top of his face. The result was that Iruka only had to look at one bored eye even if it was full of disdain. Yamato only made him feel small, the dark pits of his gaze seemed to swallow up any light in the room-- and his lack of eyebrows was punctuated by the way the shadows of the room circled his eyes. It was an unsettling combination of men.

Asuma quickly and efficiently greeted them in his turn and then first introduced his wife, Kurenai and then Iruka as ward and teacher to the academy in the Sarutobi name.

Iruka felt his face redden as their attention shifted to him. Danzou stared at him with brief intensity before dismissing his presence in favor of Asuma's. Itachi's reaction was thankfully similar, if not even less interested. But the other two sent a trickle of dread through Iruka's body.

Kakashi stared, and although his expression remained unchanged, he gave the distinct impression he was about to challenge Iruka to a battle to the death. Yamato at first regarded Iruka with an unimpressed sweep of his dark eyes, until his gaze flicked to Kakashi's. Something unreadable flittered across Yamato's face faster than a blink, before he returned his stare to Iruka, a fraction of a frown printed on his brow.  
  
Iruka turned redder and bowed his head as he clumsily tried to disengage himself from the conversation. He had taken one step back when Asuma had gripped his elbow as tight as a vice, holding him still.  
  
“Lord Danzou, I wonder if you could afford us a moment of your time, I would very much enjoy discussing teaching methods with you.” Asuma smiled, all crocodile warmth.  
  
Danzou regarded him silently for a moment, flicking his gaze once more onto Iruka before nodding his assent. “Very well. Lead the way, young Sarutobi.”

Iruka felt Asuma prickle at the title, a stiffness in his grip that quickly shifted into a graceful bow as he pulled Iruka along beside him towards one of the seated alcoves of the great hall. Iruka had to walk quickly to prevent himself from being dragged across the floor. He managed to shoot a 'help me' look towards Kurenai as they left her behind, but all she did was shrug apologetically and turn away.

Danzou dismissed Yamato and Itachi, to Iruka's relief, but Kakashi remained at his side as they moved past the small crowds. His step like a prowling wolf, ready for the kill.  
  
Iruka swallowed nervously, wondering if the guests could smell his fear.

Asuma only let him go once they were all in the small seated area. He took his seat first, ensuring his position had the best view of the hall where he could watch those walking past, or trying to listen in.  
  
Danzou seemed amused by this, his eyes creased as his attention was set on studying Asuma's face. Before taking his own seat he assured his bandaged limbs were settled comfortably, making a bit of a show at his own lack of concern for any intrusions. Kakashi remained standing, leaning with false laziness against the wall of the alcove, which, Iruka supposed was deterrent enough for any interlopers.  
  
“If you required a private audience, perhaps you should have come to see me before the feast.” The comment was delivered with a light hearted smile that did not reach Danzou's eyes.

“I have no need for privacy, Lord Danzou, just quiet.” Asuma assured him, folding his arms in what Iruka liked to call his 'business pose'.

Danzou grunted in assent though remained unconvinced gauging by the way his eyes narrowed fractionally to the claim. “So what is it you wish to speak on that you do not need your fathers presence for?”  
  
The jab was slight, but aimed true. Iruka could almost hear Asuma's teeth grinding.  
  
“I have been informed that you intend to start teaching some of the younger generation as an introduction to Root. Is that correct?”  
  
If Danzou was surprised he didn't show it. Instead he merely nodded and gestured with his walking stick towards Kakashi. “I believe I have the ideal teacher in my student. Wouldn't you agree, Asuma?”  
  
“I'm sure.” Asuma gritted out. “I wonder then if it would not be the best time to review and discuss what it is you find lacking with the current academy?”

Danzou watched Asuma silently before making a point of pinning Iruka under his scrutiny. “I find the lessons and teachers at the academy lack the strength to impart the vital training and discipline required.” His stare burned into Iruka. “When Hokage Hiruzen opens his eyes to the threat such complacency and soft heartedness brings to the Houses of War I believe we will have something to discuss. Until then I do not wish to waste my time bickering about the changes he should have made long ago.”

Iruka sucked in a breath and held it, his own anger threatening to boil over at the Lords presumption. He refused to look away from Danzou, as petty as it was to enter a staring contest with him Iruka would not let him have the small victory. It wasn't until Asuma rested a soothing palm on his shoulder that Iruka allowed himself to give in. His gaze shifted away in restrained anger, accidentally catching the unnerving stare of Kakashi and abruptly realizing the danger he had been in.  
  
Hatake Kakashi looked as if he had been pulling him limb from limb in his minds eye, but Iruka was too incensed to be cowed. He straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin in challenge. If Kakashi wanted to fight let it be now in front of the clans. Let them all see what kind of men Danzou had created.

To his credit, Asuma allowed Danzou his statement without complaint. Instead he leaned back in his seat and let out a hum of thought. “Things have changed from your day, and even mine, Lord Danzou. We are not in the time of war, we are on better terms than ever with the neighboring lands. What would be the point in training soldiers such as yours other than to cause conflict once more?”

“Just because you do not see the threat does not mean it isn't there. That is exactly the attitude I would expect from a Sarutobi. Tell me, how many times do you think you can walk through the woods before the wolf finds you?” Danzou narrowed his eyes and gathered himself, preparing to stand.

“That is what the special forces were created for. Children need not be among them.” Asuma asserted, watching Danzou's face carefully.

Danzou only sneered in return “I think we have both said all we need to say, young Sarutobi. If you will excuse me, I have many people to speak to, and little time to waste on old arguments.”  
  
“Then maybe you ought to have arrived on time.” Iruka bit out then abruptly clamped his mouth shut, eyes widening in alarm at his own brazenness.  
  
Danzou pinned him in place with a stare that was mirrored by Kakashi, who had come to stand beside him.

Asuma guffawed in amazed disbelief.  
  
“Umino Iruka, wasn't it?” Danzou growled. “I will remember your name.”  
  
“See that you do.” Asuma cut in swiftly. “You will be hearing his name often when the houses speak of excellent teachers.” He smiled insincerely as Danzou turned from them, limping steadily away, his ward, Kakashi following behind him like a shadow.

“I'm going to die, aren't I?” Iruka managed when the pair were out of ear-shot.  
  
“Likely.” Asuma agreed. “But it was worth it to see the look on his face.”

“I don't think I helped the situation at all.”  
  
“Give it time, Iruka.” Asuma turned and patted his shoulder. “There were a lot of eyes and ears following that exchange.”

Iruka glanced around the area, finding nothing to indicate that was the case, but he trusted Asuma's word. “If that's all you need from me, I think I would like to go home and write my will.”

Asuma chuckled and nodded his assent. “I will check on you in the morning-- I feel like I owe you some ramen after that.”

“You do.” Iruka agreed with a wilted smile before he turned to make his escape.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tension build up chapter! Sorry! There will be proper Kakashi/Iruka interaction in the next one I promise!

A week passed without incident. Iruka remained unmolested above the usual pranks played by his students and Asuma's friendly ribbing. He had allowed himself to relax and forget about the unfortunate meeting with Lord Danzou and his three man killing squad.

He was so unassuming that he was ill prepared when he came home from work to find the Hokage in his small apartment.

Hiruzen stood with his arms clasped behind his back and his gaze checking over the myriad of photo's that hung on the walls.

Iruka had stumbled and yelped in surprise, hitting his knees against the coffee table so hard it lurched forward with a loud shriek across the wood floor. He grimaced and righted himself with a furious blush. There would be bruises on his flesh come morning, but that was nothing compared to his mortification.

Hiruzen's eyes crinkled in fond amusement as he stepped toward Iruka, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I'm sorry to have startled you, my boy, but I had to arrive quietly.” He guided Iruka to the small two seated settee and sat down beside him. His warm and familiar expression settled Iruka's nerves for the moment and he felt himself relax against the cushions.  
  
“I see you have kept up with your students admirably. I have heard nothing but praise from the young ones and parents alike.” His statement made Iruka's face burn and he found he could not meet Hiruzen's eyes for his embarrassment. “And still so modest. There is no reason to hide from your good work.”  
  
Iruka offered a crooked smile to his knees before taking a breath and forcing himself to straighten. “I was not expecting you to come by today, Hokage.”

“Good.” Hiruzen smiled mysteriously then allowed the expression to drop from his face as he continued. “I'm afraid this is not a social visit, though I am sure we are past due our shared meal.”

Iruka glanced at him with silent question. It was rare to see the Hokage outside of allotted time as busy as he was, and it was just occurring to him that something may be horribly wrong. He sat in tense nervousness, waiting for the bad news.

“I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you not to repeat what I am about to say to anyone, not even Asuma.” The Hokage's face turned grim as his gaze met Iruka's, waiting for his reply.  
  
“O-of course!” Despite the fact that the world suddenly felt like it was sliding out form under him, Iruka nodded hastily, eyes wide with concern.

Hiruzen studied his face a moment then nodded and with a heavy laden sigh, began to speak. “I have received some delicate information regarding Lord Danzou and his wards. I would like to have avoided involving you in any way in the internal affairs of the clans, but in this case I do not think that will be possible, and for that I am sorry.” He cleared his throat and rested a hand on Iruka's forearm. “I trust you with the lives of our youngest, as I would trust you with my own life, so often have you proved yourself an honest and hard working young man. You are a valuable asset to Konoha, Iruka. It is with a heavy heart that I must ask you to do more. For the sake of our alliances.”

Iruka had first reddened and then paled as Hiruzen spoke. He found it impossible to look away from the seriousness and sincere apology in the Hokage's eyes. The look was so grim that his mind had begun going through every possible request that could be made of him, each of them worse than the last.

When Hiruzen paused to gather his thoughts into words, Iruka had already made up his mind that no matter what, he would do it, he owed the Sarutobi clan that much and more.  
  
“Information has come to me regarding one, Hatake Kakashi.” Hiruzen continued. “It seems your presence at the gathering made quite an impression on him.” Gods did Iruka's mind conjure up such ideas of how Kakashi might have decided to dismember him, but Hiruzen continued. “It is a rare thing for him to show interest in others, even more so that they remain alive after he has done so, in this I think you are perhaps both blessed and cursed.”

Iruka's puzzlement must have been written all over his face for the way Hiruzen's eyes sparkled with some inner amusement. “Kakashi has been known to seek the comforts of men and women, but never before have they been on the opposing side to Danzou. I am informed that he has been watching after you very carefully, in a way that delivers us a rare opportunity.”

Iruka's mind struggled to decipher the information fast enough to keep up with the conversation. He was still trying to figure out why he was still alive if Kakashi had decided to destroy him when Hiruzen interrupted his torrid thoughts.  
  
“I would like you to encourage his interest in you, Iruka.” The order was left hanging in the air between them for several painful seconds before it dawned on Iruka just what Hiruzen had been saying. He gaped, the words caught in his throat even as his mouth worked to let them loose, it was only after several failed attempts at speech that the words escaped the prison of his throat.

“Are you asking me to seduce Lord Danzou's ward?”   
  
“I am asking you not to turn him away should his interest manifest itself openly.”

“But I'm- I'm not-” Iruka's mouth could not keep up with his thoughts, and all he could do was blurt out: “Why?”  
  
Hiruzen remained silent for a time, his attention drawn to the photo's covering the walls of the humble home.   
  
“A long time ago I was a teacher like yourself. One of my best students was known as The White Fang, Hatake Sakumo, Kakashi's father.” Hiruzen nodded when he saw Iruka's recognition at the name. “I believe he would be pained to know what has happened to his son. He never supported Danzou.”

“Didn't he... commit suicide?” Iruka asked quietly.

“Yes.” Hiruzens expression darkened. “It was another time. Konoha was a different place back then, they did not see Sakumo's heroism, only his failure and disobedience. He died rather than live in the world that men like Danzou had created. I believe the village owes the Hatake clan a great debt, as Sakumo's death marked the beginnings of change.” He let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes while he continued to speak. “Danzou was quick to pick up the pieces, he played on Kakashi's despair and anger, and I could not reach him through the pain he was suffering. I know there is still something left of his fathers greatness inside him, I would like you to find it. Perhaps then we can work towards a unification.”

“But it would be under dishonesty-- if he found out that I was using him I-” Iruka floundered.

“All I am asking is that you allow his attention, that you show him how life is outside Danzou's command. If we can help him see that the future of Konoha is not that of the old ways that killed his father, we may have a chance at reaching others and a chance of ending the divided nature of Konoha.”

Iruka sucked in a heavy breath and nodded stiffly. He would do as he was asked if it meant there was a chance no more children were forced into the horror that was Danzou's training program. “How am I meant to reach him?”

“In three days Danzou and Itachi Uchiha will be attending the Konoha council to dispute the future of young Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi and Yamato will not be allowed to enter, I am reliably informed that they will be examining the training halls for potential improvements for when Danzou takes over.” Hiruzen's voice was laden with distaste. “You will be accompanying Genma and Raidō there as they prepare for their next class.”

Iruka swallowed and nodded his acceptance, his mind adrift with concerns and objections he could not voice. He was terrified.  
  
Hiruzen stood and patted his shoulder comfortingly. “Your part in this is more important than you know.” He moved across the room and raised his hands to begin his Shunshin no jutsu. “Oh, and Iruka?” He spoke a moment before disappearing form the apartment. “Try to act surprised.”  
  
Iruka sat for a long time staring at the spot the Hokage had left from, his heart thudding painfully in his rib cage.  
  
He would never make fun of Asuma's marriage again.  
  


\-----------oOo-----------

 

 

Three days passed much too quickly, every waking hour Iruka found himself thinking about his task and the absurdity of it all. Kakashi would see him and find some way to murder him, that was all there was to it. There had been some misinterpretation on Hiruzen's part.

The worst of it was, he could not speak to anyone about it. There was no one to turn to for advice or to speak to Hiruzen on his behalf.

He had run over the arguments he might have with the Hokage to release himself from this duty, but he found himself unable to bring them up.

And very soon it was too late.

Gemna and Raidō collected him, clip boards in hand, from the school room that afternoon. He had been sitting and staring into space, lower lip caught firmly between his teeth when they arrived.

“Iruka? Are you ready to go?” Raidō queried, tapping his knuckles on the door frame. 

Iruka jumped, startled into the present. He nodded and began collecting himself up so hastily he nearly knocked his entire desk over.   
  
“You alright?” Gemna raised an eyebrow, taking hold of the senbon between his teeth for a moment.   
  
I-Yes, sorry, just tired.” Iruka mumbled quickly, ushering them out into the hall. 

He watched the two exchange a look, then Genma shrugged dramatically and lead the way towards the training halls.

They traveled in mostly comfortable silence until they reached their destination. His two companions compared charts on their lessons, muttering and pointing out what items they would need to drag from the storage. Iruka tuned them out, lost in his own thoughts, mostly counting down the moments until his probably painful death.

“I hear that Uzumaki kid will be in school next year.” Raidō said as he slid the doors of the first hall open. 

It happened to be when Iruka tuned back into the conversation, he halted in his tracks. “What?”  
  
Genma punched Raidō firmly on the bicep, causing his friend to flinch and scowl.   
  
“Ow! What was that for-oh” Raidō blanched and glanced sheepishly at Iruka. “Sorry.”

Genma slid the senbon out of his mouth in exasperation and wrapped an arm around Iruka's shoulders, driving him forward. “Worry about that later, Iruka, come on, it's a full year away.”

“I hear he's a bit of an idiot anyway, he probably wont even make the class.” Raidō supplied earnestly. 

Iruka allowed himself to be propelled forward, he squeezed his eyes shut at the rush of anger. Genma was right, he had other things to worry about before the vessel of the monster that killed his parents. That was next years problem.

This years problem was just beginning.

As they entered the hall Genma looked down at his clip board and began listing off what they would need, while Iruka and Raidō began to set up. 

It was easy enough work, and only took so long because Genma and Raidō disagreed on where everything should be placed. Iruka found himself drowning the sound of their bickering out, his attention on the door. He could not help himself from looking every few minutes to see if his quarry had arrived and began to hope, as half an hour passed, that Kakashi wasn't going to show up at all.

They were nearly done when the nightmare finally began.

Genma halted his heated combat dummy speech abruptly as the door slid open, revealing the dark uniform and stoic faces of Yamato and Kakashi. He frowned and glanced to Raidō as if his friend might have some idea what was going on. Raidō shrugged at him and stepped forward to intercept the two interlopers.

“Hey, sorry guys, but we've booked the hall.” 

“We're here on orders.” Yamato responded, stepping passed Raidō as if he had superior claim.   
  
Raidō blinked at him slowly as if he could not believe what he was seeing, and Genma couldn't help but step up to stop Kakashi, whose hands were stuffed in his pockets as he made his way inside. It was as if he had neither care nor worry in the world. His bored expression and refusal to acknowledge Genma's irritated presence only made the tension in the room rise further.   
  
Yamato seemed ready to carry on despite the interruption when his eyes landed on Iruka. It was only for a moment, but Iruka could have sworn in that second he saw an abrupt change in Yamato's expression. 

Yamato halted his step and turned to face Raidō. “Bring your friend over here and let us speak of this with Shikaku. We need not be at odds, perhaps it is a misunderstanding.”

Raidō looked taken aback at the sudden change but he soon recovered. With a frown he grudgingly nodded, hailing an irate Genma away from a dangerously bored looking Kakashi.

Genma scowled and followed behind them as they headed for the door, the senbon in his mouth clenched hard between his teeth. He was muttering under his breath, casting backwards looks toward Kakashi as he stepped outside.

Iruka felt very suddenly abandoned as his friends left the hall, having in their annoyance forgotten his presence. It wasn't until the door slid shut behind them that he was reminded of the purpose for his presence in the first place.

He glanced around quickly,abandoning the mat he had been dragging to the floor. He found Kakashi was slowly circling him as he made his way around the space. That bored stare casually regarding him as if he were a vulnerable deer caught alone by a wolf.

Iruka felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck. It was too late to back out now.

He took a deep breath and plastered on a fake smile.  
  
“Hello again.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to stop writing this so the chapters will probably be pretty quick to come out for a while.  
> Thanks to all who have left Kudos and comments, they are very much appreciated!  
> (Not Beta'd, sorry if there are mistakes)

“ _Hello again.”_

Kakashi answered him with silence, pausing finally in his circling only to step forward. Iruka had to remind himself to hold his ground and he just barely contained the urge to step back as Kakashi approached him, his pace slow as if he were trying not to startle him into flight.

As the bored looking eye traced over his face, Iruka could feel it like a touch running along his flesh one that paid special attention to the scar running over the bridge of his nose. He resisted the urge to rub at it self consciously, instead he busied his hands by offering one for Kakashi to shake.

“I don't think we've ever formally met.” He carried on, trying to ignore the tingling of concern that ran down his spine.

“Umino Iruka.” The slightly muffled voice of Kakashi responded, low, smooth and just as bored sounding as his face suggested he was. “Ward to Hiruzen Sarutobi, you teach new students in basic training in class 3C. Chunin rank, born May 26th.”

Iruka's hand hovered awkwardly between them as he stared with his mouth slightly agape. His mind scrambled to recover from the half-ominous introduction to himself.

_Remember why you are here._

He shook himself mentally and renewed his smile. “You seem to have the advantage, I'm afraid I have no idea how old you are or what class you teach.” He slowly raised his ignored hand to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly. This was going to be much harder than he had initially thought.

“Orphaned at age ten, losing both parents to the great war.” Kakashi carried on like Iruka hadn't said anything. “The tailed beast killed them, correct?”

Iruka felt the aggravation bubble up inside of him, his jaw set in a firm line as he all but stared daggers at Kakashi. “Yes.” He bit out. “It would have been polite not to bring that up, but I'm guessing you don't have a lot of training in that area.” The words spilled from his mouth like venom, unchecked and unflinching.

Hiruzen had been wrong, there was going to be a fight.

Kakashi hummed appreciatively, his eye roaming Iruka's prickled countenance as if it had somehow brought him great pleasure. That only incensed Iruka further, despite it he was trying to be the better person, but gods above it was hard.

_Don't bring up his father. Don'tbringuphisfather._

“Are you needling me on purpose, or are you just accidentally an arsehole?” Was what he settled on, Iruka was a bastion on restraint.

Kakashi only responded by raising an amused eyebrow, well at least, that's what it looked like under all that head gear.

“Right. It has certainly been an... experience meeting you.” Iruka bowed his head politely and decided that it was time to back out. Hiruzen was crazy if he thought Iruka could pull this off, it was struggle enough not to retort in a way that would likely see him murdered.

“Iruka.” Kakashi's voice halted him mid step. “Do not insult Lord Danzou again. Yamato and Itachi do not find you as entertaining as I do.”

Iruka turned bright red, whether it was out of embarrassment or anger he could not say. The insults threatened to burst free from his mouth, but Kakashi was spared his barbed retort as the door slid open, signalling the return of the others.

Kakashi's eye had creased in amusement as he watched Iruka struggle to regain his composure, it only returned to a bored stare when Yamato called his name, signalling their departure. He walked away from Iruka slowly, hands stuffed in his pockets in the very picture of casual indifference. Only when he reached the door did he raise a hand in a lazy wave.  
  
“I will see you around, Iruka-Sensei.”

Raidō and Genma stood to the side to allow him to pass, their expressions a mixture of smugness and irritation.  
  
Raidō shook his head as the door closed behind Kakashi. “If Danzou ever makes Hokage I'm moving. I'm serious, there's no way I'm going to put up with this bullshit.”

Genma grunted in response and glanced over to Iruka, concern suddenly washing over his face.

“Iruka, are you alright?”  
  
Iruka could not say what he looked like, but from the echoed look of worry passing over Raidō's face it must not have been good.  
  
“I think I need to go lay down for a while. Sorry, will you be able to finish up without me?” His voice sounded strange in his own ears, distant, kind of frail.

“Sure. He didn't say anything to you, did he?” Genma stepped forward to offer his concern only to have Iruka shrug him off.

“No, I guess I'm still tired from earlier. I will see you both later.” He ignored their exchanged glances and slipped outside into the evening air, sucking in a deep breath as he did so.  
  
_“Fuck.”_

\-----------oOo-----------

 

He spent the evening trying to think of a way to tell Hiruzen that he had messed it all up. While there was disappointment in failure, there was also relief, which brought with it a tide of guilt and admonishment. This had been important to Hiruzen, to the future of the village, there was no way he should be feeling relief.

Iruka had never been much of a drinker but he was sorely tempted to go out if only to take the edge off his inner turmoil. He would at least wait until after he had spoken to the Hokage, it was not quite the weekend yet, after all, and he still had classes to teach in the morning.

What he needed was a distraction, the numerous, poorly spelled, even more poorly written assignments from his students just weren't cutting it. If anything they had him questioning his self worth. Maybe Danzou was right, if he could not produce the finest of young shinobi perhaps he did lack the discipline and the firmness of hand required. 

In short, he was a bit of a mess.

The frustration with himself reached boiling point when his hand knocked his piping hot tea over the freshly marked pages of this students work. He spent ten minutes cleaning it up, swearing loudly the entire time. When he had the pages hanging up to dry in his bathroom he finally decided he needed to do something that he hadn't done in a very long time.

Twenty minutes later he was back at the scene of his failure, dressed in loose pants and a shirt; beating on one of the ill fated combat dummies. His tied back hair a mess of sweaty strands sticking to the back of his neck and his forehead. His expression set in grim determination.

He struck the dummy until his arms ached. His muscles, unused to the amount of abuse they were receiving, protested each movement until it became a chore to even lift them. Only then allowed himself a brief respite, resting his sweaty forehead against the dummies', his breath coming out in hot huffs of air.

“Iruka.” A voice called cautiously from behind him. His head whipped around, alert eyes darting through the hall to settle on the source.

Yamato stood a short distance behind him, a relaxed but wary pose. Iruka gaped a little then frowned, leaning away from the dummy to face him fully, his body tense, ready to fight or flee.  
  
“I'm not here to threaten you.” Yamato raised his hands peacefully. “Just to talk.”

Iruka frowned as Yamato approached, the steady and deadly looking ease in which he moved had Iruka's pulse jump in his throat. It was an exceedingly threatening display from someone who was just there to talk with one of his masters political enemies.  
  
“About Kakashi.” Iruka guessed, and was proven correct by the slight nod of Yamato's head.  
  
“There's some things you should know.”

Iruka squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, determined not to show how intimidated he was. Instead he feigned interest in the combat dummy, choosing to speak to it rather than his guest. “Why did you set me up to be alone with him?”

There was a pause and then a steady intake of breath.

“I've watched you at Lord Danzou's command.” The admission was without guilt or shame. “As has Kakashi. We know your life, your routine and friends. We know how you teach and what you do in your spare time.” Iruka felt the blood leave his body, leaving him cold and slightly shaken at the news. “Kakashi became... enamored with the idea of you, and I believe as Hokage Hiruzen does, that it is a chance to sway him from Lord Danzou.”  
  
Iruka's eyes widened in sudden realization. “You're his source.”  
  
Yamato gave a slow nod of assent.  
  
“Why are you telling me this? Isn't it dangerous?” Iruka glanced around the shadows of the hall nervously.

“It is dangerous, but I am certain at this moment we are alone.” Yamato cast his eyes around the hall carefully despite his assurance. “Hiruzen does not know I am here, Danzou has set me on shift to watch you.”

Iruka's mouth worked open and closed soundlessly a few times.  
  
“Iruka, we have a small window to speak before Kakashi comes to replace me. I want you to stay here and train until he does, do you understand?”

Iruka nodded numbly, unable to press the questions that were threatening to overwhelm him.

“Good, listen carefully. This is information Hiruzen decided not to share with you, but I believe he was wrong to do so. I'm going to tell you this so that you understand just how important it is for you to gain Kakashi's trust.” He nodded seeing he had Iruka's full attention. “My memories of my youth are... hazy, but recently I have begun to recall small details.” He paused only a moment to gauge Iruka's expression. “I believe Danzou is responsible for the death of my family, and I believe he is also responsible for the erasing of my memories. For that reason alone I approached Hiruzen.”  
  
Iruka swallowed thickly, finding he could not look away from Yamato's haunted gaze.  
  
“I have a working theory that Danzou has caused many orphans, including and especially those he has claimed as his wards.”

Iruka felt himself gasp, his mind awash with the damning accusation. “I don't understand why you are telling me this.”  
  
"Until I can prove it, there is nothing Hiruzen can do with the information. I want you to understand, finding proof could take many months if not years and time is not a luxury we have, especially when there is no guarantee that I will find what I am looking for.” He stood a only foot away from Iruka, dark eyes penetrating in their intensity. “I can only assure you that I know I am right, but it is not enough to reveal to a man like Kakashi. Until I can prove it, I need you to be the plan B. I need you to lure him away from Danzou.”

Iruka swallowed thickly, gods above if his life hadn't become exceedingly complicated in such a short space of time.

“Please, try again, Iruka.”

“I-.. Yes, alright.” Iruka nodded, Yamato's face showed signs of relief. He exhaled, nodded and before Iruka could question him further he flickered from the hall.

_FuckfuckFUCK._

Iruka hissed as he sucked air through his teeth. Yamato's admission had shocked him more than he had cared to admit and it took him several moments to regain any semblance of the frustration he had been feeling.

With a final steadying breath, he returned himself to training, determined to vent on the dummy, perhaps enough so that when and if Kakashi showed up he would be much less likely to lose his temper.

He had time to think as he rained kicks and punches, if what Yamato had said was true it could end Danzou's presence in Konoha completely, but could he trust Yamato? Why did Hiruzen trust him? It was unanswerable, he would either have to confront the Hokage about it or wait and see, and neither of those options were very appealing. On top of that the question remained on how he could redeem himself and lure Kakashi out from just watching him. What could he do to provoke another meeting? Yamato had said he had a small window before his shift was done, so, he was sure that would mean Kakashi would arrive soon.  
  
The first step was timing.

He waited half an hour, his hits becoming steady slower, heavier, believable. Then, his jaw set in grim determination, he pulled his sweaty shirt off and flung it to the side. As if in after thought, his hair tie, having mostly failed at its job in keeping the unruly strands from his face was the next to go. He reached up and pulled it free letting his hair fall around his face. Genma had once told him off the cuff that he was actually sort of attractive with it down. It had been a throw away comment, but for some reason the memory had come back to him in that moment. Even if it weren't true it would do no harm, he reasoned.

He felt a little silly, having never tried to seduce anyone in his life, but he had read enough Icha-Icha (not that he would ever admit it) to know enough about the process. If it didn't work, there was no one around but himself and presumably Kakashi, to witness it. He could live with that.

Having cast the clothing aside he resumed his strenuous work out. He was going to be incredibly tired and sore after this but he was starting to feel better emotionally, if it weren't for the horrible and looming truth behind his actions he might even be relishing it. The thought had him smiling ruefully as he stopped, panting, his arms draped over the shoulders of the dummy as he caught his breath.

“You are enjoyable to watch when you are angry.” The smooth tone behind him made him stiffen for a moment, he repressed the determined expression that had been is immediate response, replacing it with a look of shock as he turned his head quickly, trying to find his quarry.

Kakashi was leaning against the closest wall with his signature casual slouch. His eye was fixed to Iruka, traveling unabashed down his chest.

Iruka repressed a shiver. The thought occurred to him that Kakashi had probably seen him naked a fair number of times before now. That particular invasive notion made his face heat up so fast he felt like his cheeks had been set on fire.

He cleared his throat, trying to resist the urge to fold his arms protectively over his breast.

“Why are you here?” He had to fight to sound annoyed but not _too_ annoyed, concerned yet unafraid. It was all becoming so complicated and he'd only just started.

Kakashi's mask shifted as he smirked. He made a show of pushing off the wall and strolling across the room towards Iruka, his eye lazily taking in the furious blush he was sporting and the way Iruka's eyes glanced nervously towards his abandoned shirt. Kakashi shifted, placing himself between Iruka's line of sight and the offending bit of clothing, taking away the option of going to retrieve it.

 _What a pervert._  
  
Iruka had to concentrate hard not to roll his eyes, though he could do nothing to stop the continued red bloom on his face.

“Patrol.” Kakashi lied smoothly. “Why are _you_ here?”

“Training. Clearly.” Iruka frowned and forced himself to match the stare being sent toward him. “I don't really need an audience.” Gods how did one flirt while pretending to be oblivious or being too obvious? It wasn't something that came naturally to him, Kakashi would likely know that. He bit his lower lip in concentration, noting that the gesture was followed by that ever watchful stare.

He could not stop blushing.

Instead he decided to turn away, bashful. It was a good move apparently.

“I think you could, your stance is a little off.” The insult made Iruka's eyes widen in sudden anger, he was about to spin back around to bite Kakashi's head off when his body was captured by a firm presence pressing into his back, followed by careful limbs that encircled him very, very gently. He felt himself stiffen in shock as Kakashi took hold of his wrists, raising them higher, his chest pressed to Iruka's spine, his feet gently nudging Iruka's instep wider apart. It was the warm breath next to his ear that topped it all off. Iruka felt his breath catch in his throat and a shiver rush down his spine at the sensation.

The whole effect might have been erotic if Kakashi hadn't continued to speak.

“How would it look for a teacher to misguide his students with an imperfect stance?”

There it was, the snake in the flowerbed. Iruka balled his fists and ground his teeth together in anger. He felt his shoulders build up with tension as he prepared to shrug Kakashi off violently. His anger only made Kakashi chuckle and press in closer. The mouth at Iruka's ear let out an appreciative hum as he murmured against salty flesh.

“You're extremely fuckable when you're angry.”

It was like a light bulb went off in Iruka's mind, sending a shock of realization through him, it was followed with shame at his own idiocy. Kakashi was, and had been, goading him all along, trying to see what would set him off because apparently he found it arousing.

Kakashi was an arsehole.

Iruka gasped at his words and turned hard, ripping himself free of the gentle grip on his person. He stared it Kakashi in shock, his lips parted in both embarrassment and irritation. Kakashi fixated on them for a moment before dragging his gaze up to meet Iruka's.

The silence between them became palpable. Iruka did not pull away, he had frozen in suspense like an alarmed deer waiting for the sound to set him running. Encouraged by the lack of flight Kakashi began to move slowly, a careful hand reached up to tug the mask down from his nose and mouth, keeping Iruka's gaze captured with his own. When the lower part of his face was finally and fully exposed he leaned in equally as slowly to press his lips against Iruka's.

It was an experimental kiss, slow and chaste at first to gauge Iruka's reaction. When Iruka did not pull away he pressed in further, fitting their lips together and encouraging the return of his gesture.

Iruka's brain had momentarily short circuited. It turned out that Kakashi was stupidly beautiful under the mask; it was the kind of face people wrote poems about. He had a sinful looking mouth that boasted full lips and the promise to devour whatever they landed on. It took more than a moment for Iruka to register said mouth was currently trying to encourage a response from him. It wasn't until Kakashi's hand carefully cupped the back of his head to draw him closer that Iruka's brain rebooted enough for him to finally and tentatively return the embrace. His eyes fluttered shut as Kakashi let out a low hum of appreciation, parting their mouths only to take a breath and press in again with renewed vigor.

He teased the seam of Iruka's lips open with the tip of his tongue to deepen their connection. The kiss was slow and savoring as he encouraged Iruka with teasing nips and sucks, a distraction while his free hand slipped down and looped behind Iruka's lower back, pulling him suddenly closer with an adamant tug.

Iruka broke the embrace off with a sharp gasp as their chests collided. He need not act in his response, the blush that crept down his neck and his heightened heartbeat were proof enough that he was not adverse to the attention. His eyes opened to see Kakashi was just as affected, his pupil had dilated with lust and the gentle heave of his chest promised further response.

They stared at each other for some time, taking in the moment until Iruka began to shiver with cooling sweat. It seemed to be enough signal to kick things up a notch.

Iruka found himself maneuvered hurriedly until the back of his knees hit a stack of padded mats. He fell heavily onto his backside and then Kakashi forced him down further backward until he was laying prone and vulnerable. That single intense eye drank in the sight of him as Kakashi pinned his wrists on either side of his head with firm hands. All he could do was blush furiously and surrender himself to the moment.

Iruka's breath hitched as he felt Kakashi's knee press between his legs, spreading them apart. Kakashi smirked as he received a breathy response in return, pushing so far as to have made room for himself to settle between trembling thighs, slowly shifting his weight to ensure that his body covered as much of Iruka's as possible. Iruka only managed a strangled gasp at the pressure on his groin before that mouth lowered to devour his own once more.

There were alarm bells ringing somewhere in the lust haze of his mind, trying to remind him that while he had fooled around before it had been an awfully long time since, and it hadn't been anywhere near this experience. Sex had never set his nerves alight before, or sent shivers running down his spine. It had never had him rocking his hips in desperate need for friction as arousal filled his cock. This was dangerous territory. The seduction had gone both terribly right and terribly wrong. His aim had been to slowly lure Kakashi out, maybe befriend him, flirt a little, it certainly hadn't been his intention to be devoured. But it seemed he would have to review those plans.

Kakashi had no such inhibitions, his lips latched onto the juncture between Iruka's jaw and throat, sucking on the pulse hard enough to mark before sliding downward, following the line of his neck to his collar. His tongue lapped out, collecting the salty taste of skin and sweat as it slid over shivering flesh.

Their mutual arousal ground against each other causing them to gasp simultaneously. Kakashi repeated the roll of his hips again and again until Iruka was beside himself with lust. In desperation he hooked his legs around Kakashi's thighs and gripped tightly, forcing the friction to continue while he threw his head back and panted through kiss swollen lips.

Kakashi's eye had glazed over, and a blush of his own colored his cheeks as he rolled his hips down against Iruka's erection.

It had felt so good, so unbearably good, Iruka was afraid he was not going to last very long at all. That indignity was replaced with another as Kakashi froze. His eye suddenly in sharp focus, head canted to the side.

Iruka stared at him, puzzled before Kakashi suddenly moved, releasing his wrists and jerking into standing position. He let out a soft growl, his eye flickering back to Iruka momentarily. The air of deep seated irritation gave way to some devious Ich-Icha level smirk before he flickered abruptly out of the hall.

Iruka lay there panting and astonished at the sudden absence, reeling from all that had just happened.

Then the door of the hall slid open.

Iruka jumped, hauling himself upright and into sitting position in time to watch Shikaku step inside.

“Who's here?” Shikaku's graveled tones echoed, his gaze searching until it fell on the horribly embarrassed Iruka.

“Uhm.” Iruka managed, trying desperately to hide his arousal in the fold of his pants. “I- sorry I must have fallen asleep.

Shikaku paused, surprised at first, his suspicious stare taking in the surroundings. The shirt laying some distance away, the slightly rumpled state of the mats, Iruka's horrified flush, disheveled hair and loss of breath.

Iruka's heart nearly stopped as something of a knowing look passed over Shikaku's face.

“Perhaps it's time to head home then, Iruka-sensei. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold out here.” His words said he accepted Iruka's blatant lie, but his expression belayed some all knowing amusement.  
  
Iruka hastily scrambled to gather his shirt from the floor, wishing the ground would just swallow him up rather than force him to endure the mortification he was going through.

Shikaku stepped aside to allow him to leave, the crease of his eye almost conspiratorial as if he was promising to keep Iruka's deep dark secret. Iruka all but ran from the premise, tugging his shirt over his head as he made his way home.

What made it worse, his mind suddenly reminded him, was that Shikaku's son was due in his class room next year.

He would never be able to look Shikaku in the eye ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super not safe for work!  
> A huge thank you so to the wonderful commas_mcgee for the Beta read.

A night of broken sleep lead to a harrowing day of class at the academy. Iruka was so distracted that one of his students managed to sneak a jar of frogs she'd 'saved' into the lecture room. He hadn't even noticed the overabundance of giggling until the room was filled with leaping green amphibians vying for freedom.

It had taken an hour to catch them all while trying to settle the children down enough to get through the rest of the day.

By the end of class, he was physically and emotionally exhausted. He had drifted off at his desk with his head pillowed in his arms, drooling slightly on the papers he had been grading when someone shook his shoulder gently. He woke with an alarmed and disoriented jolt staring up into Asuma's amused expression.

“Hey. Rough day?”  
  
“Add frogs to the list of contraband.” Iruka grumbled and forced himself to his feet.

“Better you than me.” Asuma grinned and leaned casually against the chalk board. Iruka narrowed his eyes, deciding that he would not tell Asuma about the chalk writing that had transferred onto his shirt.

“Dinner?” He asked instead, while he hastily packed up his things.

“I'm heading off. Kurenai wants me home tonight.” Asuma shrugged a shoulder apologetically. “I'm just here playing messenger for the great Hokage. He asked me to see you so you know it was too important to come down and get you himself.” His grin showed teeth. “Don't keep him up too late; he gets cranky.”

Iruka paled a bit but ducked his head hastily, hiding his nerves with a weak laugh and a nod. He didn't trust himself to speak.

“You look pretty shit.” Asuma frowned slightly. “Get some rest. You shouldn't push yourself so hard with this school work.”

Iruka ran a palm over his face, ensuring that his internal grimace did not become external. He hated lying to Asuma, and the worst of it was, this was probably just the beginning.

“I- yeah, I will. Thanks.”

Asuma eyed him, suspicious that he had given in so easily to his badgering but after a tense moment grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

They parted at the door with a lazy wave. Iruka stood a while longer watching Asuma's chalk dusted back, wishing he could just follow him home and hide away for a little while. But pretending his life was what it used to be would be lying to himself and, he was determined to keep that to a minimum. Instead he sighed and made his way towards the Hokage's office.

He had succeeded in his duty, there was no need for him to feel the trepidation that was rising in his gut. But there it was, insistently nagging.

A few painful minutes later, he was in Hiruzen's office. He made his report as quickly and precisely as he could and was given complete silence during his retelling. Only the Hokage's keen eyes betrayed his interest. Iruka felt, to his own credit, he did rather well until he had to mention Yamato's involvement and what came after. Color rose sharply in his cheeks as he stammered through it.

Hiruzen raised a hand to stall him and offered a sympathetic half smile. “It's alright Iruka, Yamato informed me of his actions. I understand from his report that you were successful in gaining Kakashi's attentions. Good work.”  
  
Iruka felt the blush on his cheeks spread alarmingly down his neck. How much had Yamato told Hiruzen? How long had Yamato _stayed to watch_?   
  
“I felt involving you to the extent Yamato has would only put you in further danger, but I suppose now that it was unavoidable.” Hiruzen's tone turned grave. “I believe you will do whatever it takes to keep your students safe from Danzou now that you know exactly the kind of man he is.”

Iruka nodded tightly, his jaw clenched at the thought of the lengths Danzou had gone to to secure his position.

“I know I do not have to warn you to be very careful from here on out. But I will remind you that while you have Yamato on your side and potentially Kakashi as well, you certainly do not have any sway with Itachi.” Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Of all of them he is the most dangerous. I must insist that should you ever feel that he has taken any interest in you that you disengage immediately and seek out Anbu or myself.”

Iruka blanched. “Understood, sir.”

Hiruzen stared at him for the span of a few breaths before leaning back in his chair. “You have questions, I can see them about to burst out of you. I cannot promise to answer them all, but I will do what I can.”

“Yes- of course.” Iruka exhaled and allowed himself a moment to gather his thoughts. “Why is Lord Danzou watching me?”

“It was at Yamato's request. Quite clever really. In order to get Kakashi closer to you he convinced Danzou that you are actively undermining him in your classes to prevent more families from joining his regime.” Hiruzen's eye creased in amusement at Iruka's surprise. “Danzou is waiting for something to bring against you to the council so that he can remove you as a threat. Of course it does help that you are the most sought-after teacher in Konoha, if he can get rid of you he will be doing himself a great service.” Hiruzen smirked at Iruka's stunned expression. “Don't look so concerned, he is far too proud to admit you are his competition and Yamato will keep us informed if he ever tries to make a move.”

Iruka bit his lips, flicking his gaze up cautiously. “Why do you trust him?”  
  
“You are concerned that my faith in Yamato is misguided? I understand why you would have reservations, but you need not worry. Yamato has proved himself to me and in doing so has put his life in my hands. I promise that you can trust him, Iruka, but I cannot say more on the matter.”

Iruka could only nod and accept, though a twist of unease lingered in his gut. It distracted him to the point that the rest of their conversation seemed a blur. If asked Iruka would not be able to recall it, only that the worry did not settle even as he was dismissed and made his way home.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even notice that one of the wards at his bedroom window had been carefully broken.

  
  


\-----------oOo-----------

  
  


Even through his exhaustion, once again sleep evaded him. He stared wide eyed up at his bedroom ceiling as his mind played over the events of the week. Yamato's serious intervention had been not just horrifying but potentially devastating, and if that had not been enough to keep him awake the meeting with Kakashi after certainly had been.

He wondered at his own responses to Kakashi's intimacy. Certainly he was attractive, but Iruka barely knew the man and he was not so romantic as to call it anything more than what it was.

As Danzou's ward Kakashi was likely trained in many aspects of infiltration-- from what Iruka had heard they were particularly well versed in espionage, of which seduction and all the hairy little tendrils that covered probably involved. Perhaps that is why it had felt so good.

His hand slid under the elastic belt of his pajama pants and palmed his half hard cock at the memory. It had been a very long time since he had last taken a lover. His body had been touch starved for over three years-- Since Mizuki had declared him an unfit bed partner.

The flash of memory at his old friend doused the lust in him like a cold shower. He let his hand drop away from his flagging erection as he exhaled long and low. It was a blessing that Mizuki was currently teaching outside Konoha-- it would have made it all so much more complicated to have him near.

It had been Asuma who had sent him away. He had always disliked Mizuki and the opportunity to be rid of him for a while was too hard to pass up. In a way Iruka owed Asuma a debt-- yet another to add to the tally under the Sarutobi name.

He shook his head clear of the memories that were threatening to take over. He needed to focus.

There was no point making any of it personal, this was a mission-- one that looked to require he sleep with the enemy. He was going to need to re-educate his body. Sooner rather than later.

Since sleep was not in the cards Iruka rolled onto his side and reached into the drawer of his night stand. The bottle of lubricant was a little old now but would still suit its purpose. His fingers brushed over it, passing it by as they reached deeper, skimming over an equally neglected wooden dildo, and further still. He carefully gripped a small pouch-like tool that was stuffed right to the back of the drawer and pulled it free. He grimaced a bit at the thought of using it, but he would rather not make a mess.

With an exaggerated groan he forced himself up and into his cramped bathroom, taking the time to clean and prepare his body for the task ahead. He shucked his pajama pants into the corner of the bathroom and set himself to task.  
  
Once ready he returned to the bed, towel in hand for clean up. He rested on his knees and flicked on the bedside lamp, squinting a bit at the sudden brightness. Iruka pulled the lubricant out next and covered two fingers in the slippery liquid before reaching back to press lightly at the ring of flesh of his anus. His face was set in a grimace of absolute focus as he worked on relaxing the muscle enough to penetrate.

His cock hung flaccid between his legs and he made no move to renew efforts in rousing it from its slumber. This was not about pleasure. Not yet.

He sighed at the task, finally working himself open enough to press a second digit in. He scissored his fingers slowly, careful to avoid the bundle of nerves within himself. Shortly afterwards he tried for a third but found his wrist was beginning to hurt from the angle.

The calm detached exercise quickly became a chore.

Iruka huffed in frustration and paused trying to relax with a few deep breaths. It wasn't as if he wasn't a sexual person, it was more that for a long time he had shut that part of himself off. Masturbation was methodical, and sometimes he didn't even bother. He just waited out the erection-- which was always quick enough to go when he thought of Mizuki. The clean up and preparation for anything anal related was just not worth the hassle.

But this was important.

After a pause he reached back into the drawer and pulled out the wooden dildo. It was a modest size, with a solid base to grip by hand. Good enough to get the job done and nothing more. He covered it in another healthy amount of lubricant and slowly pressed it into his body.

It hurt a little, a burn as the muscle made way for the intrusion. He let himself breathe through it, eyes closed and lips bitten shut.

Soon he shifted his weight, allowing the wood to slide in and out. His mind began to wander flicking through the memory of way Kakashi had rubbed against him, kissed him. The hunger in his eye as he ran his gaze over Iruka's body.

Iruka shivered. The tendrils of arousal began to coil low in his spine as he rocked his hips. His free hand lazily ran over his chest then higher to his throat. Following the path that Kakashi had made with his mouth. When his finger flit over the mark Kakashi had sucked into his skin his cock let out a mighty jump of interest, and he gasped his pleasure into the silence of the room.

His hands traveled downward, trailing over awakening skin with a light stroke, heading to emulate the delicious friction of Kakashi's hips rolling against his own. Grinding his dick into his palm hadn't felt so good in so long he was almost reeling with the stimulation. Pre come already trailed across his palm in stripes as he rolled his hips to meet the warmth of his hand.

Pleasure tingled up his spine and he bit his lip as the memory played over in his head. The mouth on his, the lips and tongue against his skin. The grind of their cocks-- and then Shikaku opening the door.

Iruka's eyes shot open in frustration, trying to force himself to focus on everything prior to that mortifying moment. He managed for a few fleeting seconds to return to that blissful state, but just couldn't seem to hold onto it.

He let out a frustrated sigh and released his erection, staring down at himself with a wry dejection. He wasn't about to have a one man pity party, he resolved to stop that a year or so ago. Instead he pulled the toy free from his body and began to wipe himself clean of the lubricant. He had achieved what he had set out to do at least, now he could jerk off into the towel and call it a night. If nothing else a quick wank would help him find sleep.

“I was hoping for a show, but I suppose it is always better to take part.” The smooth and slightly muffled voice made Iruka jump out of his skin in shock. Whatever was left of his erection crawled back into the depths that it came from and took his pride with it.

If he were any redder he might have a heart attack. That might be preferable to the embarrassment he was now facing.

His eyes met Kakashi's. He stammered something nonsensical as he tried to force himself to relax. It took no small effort to resist the urge to dive for the shuriken under his mattress.

Kakashi stepped out from a shadow in the corner of the room-- where until just recently, Iruka hadn't thought would be dark enough to hide anyone. He paused at the foot of the bed, watching Iruka's pulse jump in his throat. There was no judgement in that eye, just an all-consuming lust, that made Iruka's blood rush south once more.

Kakashi's gaze trailed down to watch the renewed interest of his quarry before meeting his gaze. There was a pause between them before Kakashi slowly raised his hands and began unstrapping his flak jacket.

Iruka eyes followed hungrily where each piece of clothing was stripped off and carelessly dropped on the floor, exposing pale skin that seemed to glow in the lamplight. Kakashi was all compact muscle on a lean frame, dusted with scars and self-assuredness. His half hard cock swelled out from silver hair, pink at the tip as it twitched in interest. It was thicker at the top, narrowing toward the pelvis-- somewhere in the back of his mind Iruka registered that it was better shaped and larger than the toy he had been using. He swallowed thickly, all thoughts and inhibitions suddenly drying up like the saliva on his tongue.

The mask came off next, exposing those sinful lips as Kakashi smirked hungrily. He stalked forward, resting his knee on the bed and slowly crawled toward Iruka-- who sat transfixed and staring at that one exposed eye.

“Were you thinking of me as you touched yourself?” He purred as he crowded Iruka, gently taking hold of his ankles and tugging them apart-- giving himself room to nestle between them.

Iruka stared at him, finding it hard to focus on the question. Kakashi leaned in to nip at the red mark he had sucked into Iruka's flesh not so long ago. The noise Iruka made in response was something closer to a squeak than a moan, and he felt Kakashi's smirk and airy laugh brush against his skin. His own voice startled him into action.  
  
“That- That depends. Is this another patrol?” His voice came out a little breathy, but as his shock receded his sense of duty grew. He could do this. It was all but gift wrapped for his success. He could ignore the niggling sense that something was wrong well enough if he focussed on the way Kakashi's warm body felt against his own. 

Kakashi's response was to tense the way a cat might just before the attack. Iruka had only a split second to register the sudden shift before Kakashi's hands gripped him by the thigh and shoulder and pulled hard.

Iruka gasped. His arms shot up to defend from attack as he was bodily thrown onto his back against the bedding and pinned by Kakashi's forearm as it lay across his collar. In his panic at the sudden move, Iruka's hand darted out and caught the bandanna covering Kakashi's hidden eye and pulled it free, exposing the sharingan to the dull light of the room.

He froze as the red eye caught his own. The small black motes that circled the iris drew the struggle out of him as effectively as if he had lost too much blood and he lay there, transfixed by the sight.

Kakashi let out a low humming growl and closed the scarred eye slowly, releasing Iruka from its trance. Its exposure didn't seem to bother Kakashi other than the fact that it mostly tranquilized Iruka's actions-- something he quickly remedied by rolling his hips and cock against Iruka's, reminding him of the need there. When Iruka let out a breathy sound of surprise, coming back to himself with widened eyes, Kakashi smiled slowly.

“Where were we?” He lowered his head to brush his lips to Iruka's, gently seeking permission-- a stark contrast to the rough handling. The hand he had gripped Iruka's thigh with pulled his leg upward, encouraging it to wrap about Kakashi's own as he rolled his hips. It startled a near inaudible moan out of Iruka to have their cocks slide together, his mouth opening to let Kakashi's tongue tease his.

He moved damned fast into intimacy. So fast Iruka felt himself reeling as he tried to keep up. He could do little else to hide it but enthusiastically engage in the kiss. It seemed only a distraction for Kakashi's clever hand to reach between them and wrap around their shafts, thumbing the pre come that bubbled at the tip of Iruka's cock. Iruka jolted, pulling away from the kiss and sucking in a deep breath.

Being touched had never felt so good. It was too good, and his body was embarrassingly close from the contact alone. He felt like a teenager, a desperate and inexperienced one at that.

“I guess you _were_ thinking of me.” Kakashi hummed against Iruka's jaw.

Iruka stammered half an apology for his body's enthusiasm. His cheeks were on fire again and he only wished to hide under a rock.

“I want to fuck you, if you want it too, say it now.”

Iruka nodded, trying to get his throat to work. “Yes- Yes please.”

“So polite.” Kakashi's rough grip was back, hastily rolling him onto his stomach. He gripped Iruka's hips firmly and lifted them to present his prepared hole. A moment later the hot brand of flesh pressed into the crease of Iruka's backside. Iruka was gasping, almost clawing at the sheets at the very idea.

Kakashi moved so damned fast it was clouding his judgement, and Iruka was so desperate for the touch that sent shivers running along his skin. He was practically begging for it with the cant of his hips and the parting of his thighs.

When Kakashi finally pressed the tip of his cock in, Iruka was more than ready. He made a strangled noise of both pleasure and pain as Kakashi's dick began to stretch him open-- far past what the dildo had done.

Kakashi let out a long low moan as he worked his way slowly in, only stopping when he was fully seated inside Iruka's heat. He paused, waiting for Iruka to adjust before he began to thrust. Slowly at first, and then picking up speed until he was just about slamming himself home with every movement.

Iruka barely made a sound as was roughly fucked into the bed. Every so often he would take in or release a shuddering breath, unable to utter a word through his pleasure. His eyes were glazed over and rolled upward, his lips and cheeks flushed with arousal. Every thrust forward had his hands gripping the bed-sheets tightly and his hips rock back wantonly. He was gripping the base of his own cock to stop from prematurely ejaculating in his desperate attempt to feel more.

He painted such a delicious picture that Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off him. Every new thrust was an experiment to see how beautifully Iruka would react, whether it be to bite his swollen lower lip, roll his head against the sheets or close his eyes in bliss. The sight made Kakashi's cock throb with the need to release, something he refused to allow so soon. He wanted to see more, he wanted to hear a voice join those gasps for breath.

“If all those parents could see you now.” Kakashi growled, reaching forward to wrap his hand around Iruka's throat and pulling, forcing him to bow his back inward and rest on his knees. Iruka moved sluggishly upright, his effort made awkward by Kakashi's insistently sharp thrusts, but he managed to arch back enough for their mouths to meet in a clack of teeth and gasps for air.

The angle pressed Kakashi hard against Iruka's prostate, sliding along it with slow deliberation. It was enough to finally, finally force a broken moan from Iruka's lips, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth going lax against Kakashi's. He allowed himself to drop forward as his legs turned to jelly beneath him, refusing to hold him upright any longer.

Kakashi growled low and relocated his grip to Iruka's shoulders. He pressed his mouth against the back of Iruka's neck, hungrily nipping along the skin, threatening to break it with a sharp bite. Never once did his punishing pace slow. His thrusts became precise, dragging against the bundle of nerves inside Iruka insistently until Iruka was screaming hoarsely as he came hard, squeezing around Kakashi's cock.

Kakashi did not let up as he ground his way through the clenching muscle with a snarl of pleasure, grinding his hips wantonly until he spilled his own seed deep inside Iruka's body.

Iruka felt himself be released from the grip holding him up and he hit the bed with a breathless moan, feeling Kakashi slide out of him as he fell. His mind was buzzing pleasantly with post coital fog and his body tingled beneath the talented hands that ran up his sweaty back.

“Well done Iruka-sensei. Not bad for our first lesson, but I think you could benefit from a little more practice.” Those sinful lips teased at his ear but Iruka was too far gone to become angered. He managed only to nod weakly as his eyes slipped closed, following the pleasant call of sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut is hard (huehuehue)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Commas_mcgee who has made my ramblings legible!

Iruka was not at all surprised when he woke up alone. He was naked and warm under his blankets-- as if someone had tenderly tucked him in. His lower back throbbed from within-- a dull ache that sent shivers of arousal up his spine like a spider climbing up its web.

He groaned and rolled his hips into the bed, reveling in the reminder of his evening. His cock began to stir in renewed interest, already half hard from waking. He could not remember a time when he had felt so good.

It was not a moment he relished for very long.

The sound of his neighbor's door slamming and the hubbub of the village as it stirred to life interrupted his reverie. His eyes popped open in alarm and he rolled hastily onto his back and sat bolt upright, turning the pleasant pain inside him into a sharp twinge. He had no time to be tender with his body-- a whirlwind of limbs propelled his panicked launch out of bed. His sheets tangled and twisted around him like grasping hands trying to lure him back into the pleasant cocoon of sleep, and he barely managed to pull free of them as he dove for his bathroom door.

He bathed with water from the sink and a flannel-- hurriedly cleaning up any remaining mess left behind on his body, while avoiding making eye contact with himself in the mirror. He dressed quickly and grabbed his satchel before bolting out the door.

Where he would usually take the time to prepare for his day while walking to school he hurriedly gestured through the flicker technique to transport himself onto the academy grounds-- arriving a mere second before the class started. His students all jumped when he burst through the door to start the lesson, but they all wisely kept their little mouths shut.

His body hummed the whole day, as if Kakashi's touch had released some tension deep inside. He could still feel the phantom length of Kakashi's cock throb against his inner muscles-- it took him no small amount of focus to ignore it.

His mood was lifted-- light even, enough so that he was getting questioning looks from his students again later that night when he was on the missions desk receiving patrol reports. Genma and Raidō exchanged glances but wisely did not bring the subject up. They knew better than to rile Iruka up while they were at work.

Iruka had nearly made it to the last half hour of his busy day without breaching the subject of why he would suddenly blush at nothing, or smile secretly to himself, when Asuma showed up.

The heat from the lingering summer sun and the large amounts of active human bodies coming and going had made the report hall stifling. Despite Iruka's endorphin rush he felt himself wilting and very ready to go home to a proper shower. His uniform was making his skin prickle with discomfort and sweat, and he tugged at his turtle neck with a hooked finger to cool himself off.

It had been a mistake to do so.

As Iruka was preparing to pack up for the night Asuma made his way through the small crowd of the last few late comers handing in their reports. He said his hellos to the others on desk duty while slowly making his way over towards Iruka. Just before he offered his usual greeting, he paused suddenly, an astonished look on his face.

Iruka stiffened, watching out of the corner of his eye as Asuma raised a questioning eyebrow. He struggled not to blush or squirm under the scrutiny and hoped to whatever god was out there that Asuma wouldn't ask him any questions.

“Had a good night?”

_Don'tblush.Don'tdoit._

“I guess?” Iruka stared hard at the paper in front of him, he had already checked it three times but he was afraid that without the crutch it was giving him he wouldn't know what to do with his hands, or how to look at Asuma while he lied through his teeth.

“You guess?”

“Yeah?” Iruka cleared his throat a bit and finally forced himself to put the paper aside and look up at Asuma. “I got a lot of work done.”

Asuma looked incredulous at his words, then a smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth. He suddenly leaned down near Iruka's ear and lowered his voice. “You going to tell me that wicked hickey you're sporting was caused by the lips of a mosquito too?”

Almost involuntarily Iruka's hand shot up to clasp at his neck, where he had inadvertently folded the collar of his turtle neck down in an attempt to cool himself off.

His face felt like it was on fire.

“Sensei! A secret love affair? How scandalous!” Asuma teased, clapping a solid hand on Iruka's shoulder. “Who's the lucky one receiving one on one tutoring?”

“ _Shut up_!” Iruka hissed, horrified. “Don't say it like that!” He quickly glanced around the hall to see if anyone else had heard, his face bright red with mortification.

“You can tell me all about it over dinner. Kurenai's made your favourite.” Asuma chuckled and straightened up.

For a split second Iruka stared up at him in panic. He had only a moment to decide whether to make up a lie on the spot or run for the hills and hope Asuma forgot all about it. Unfortunately his expression must have been obvious on his face because Asuma frowned, turning serious.

“It was consensual, right?”

“Wh-What?” The blush crept to the tips of his ears, then his eyes widened with realization. “Yes! I mean- it was.”

Asuma's shoulders relaxed and he offered his easy smile once more, eyes twinkling with unspoken mischief. “Come on, Kurenai's waiting. You know how she hates second hand gossip.”

There was really nothing for it. Iruka's mind scrambled through stories as he was slowly but surely lead by a firm hand on his back towards Asuma's home.

He was biting his tongue to keep back the stammer threatening to fall from his mouth and into Asuma's ears, but his silence was taken solely as embarrassment. He was tense and ready to bolt given the slightest provocation, but Asuma kept quiet allowing Iruka to wallow in his misery. He was careful to ensure Iruka didn't make a run for it by draping a companionable arm across his shoulders. To an outsider it would just seem as if he was showing brotherly affection, but it only brought dread into Iruka's gut.

His mood was not helped by the fact that Asuma wouldn't stop grinning.

When they reached Asuma's house, Iruka was sweating. He was led inside and all but pushed onto the zabuton and forced into politeness as Kurenai greeted him with a pleased smile. Iruka gripped his own knees so hard his fingers ached.

“You finished work just in time! Dinner wont be far away now.” Kurenai smiled and ducked back into the kitchen, letting the smell of home cooked ramen waft through the room. If Iruka wasn't so distressed he might have drooled.

Asuma grinned knowingly and rubbed his hands together, comfortably seating himself at the chabudai. “I have been waiting for ramen night all week.” It was meant to be disarming, Iruka knew something to make him relax. It wasn't working but he managed a weak smile and forced himself to exhale to clear his head. 

He could lie to his best friend and almost brother. He had to. Asuma would understand.

They had little need for small talk, Asuma was comfortable enough to watch Iruka squirm in his seat, so the room was almost silent until Kurenai re-joined them for their meal.

She asked polite questions, catching up on their day, and Iruka answered automatically as he waited for Asuma to drop the bomb. It would only be a matter of time.

He didn't have to wait long.

About half way through their meal Asuma leaned forward and smiled innocently at Iruka.

“So tell us, who have you been seeing?”

Kurenai stopped eating in surprise and turned her red eyes on Iruka. “Oh, what's this?”

Iruka shot Asuma a withering glare and exhaled long and low. The story he had prepared slipping from his tongue like a koi through water.

“Look it wasn't- I mean it was just a one night stand.”

Kurenai blinked at him, her chopsticks paused halfway to her lips. “I didn't think you were the type, especially not after Mizuki.”

Iruka waited a few beats in case the ground had decided that it was going to show mercy and swallow him up. When nothing happened he took a breath and blurted: “I've been feeling a lot better lately and I wanted to see if I could- If I would be okay with it.”

Kurenai seemed to accept his excuse, a small smile forming on her lips. “I'm glad you are moving on, Iruka. You deserve to find happiness with someone.”

Asuma on the other hand stared at him, his eyes narrowing fractionally. Iruka felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his neck.

“And were you?” Asuma pressed, unrelenting even as Kurenai tisked at him warningly.

_FuckyouAsuma._

“No!” Iruka spoke quickly, turning red right down to his chest. “It wasn't bad I just- look I don't really want to talk about it.”

“It's okay Iruka, you don't have to. When you are ready to tell us, we will listen.” Kurenai soothed, giving Asuma a warning look as she resumed her meal.

Asuma hummed in response but seemed to have no more interest in eating. He lowered his chopsticks but remained silent for a time, lost in thought.

Iruka managed to eat a few more mouthfuls, hoping the subject was done when Asuma spoke again, nearly making his choke on the noodles.

“How long as Mizuki been back in Konoha then, Iruka?”

“ _What?”_

“The last time you lied to us it was because of what he had done. So, how long has he been back?”

“Asuma!” Kurenai hissed. Asuma ignored her and stared hard at Iruka, a frown etched deeply on his brow.

Iruka knew that look. Asuma was on high alert gripping onto Iruka's lie like a pit bull. Iruka hated the falsehoods he had to speak; he knew Asuma's concern was out of love-- a quality that while aggravating was not something Iruka could hold against him, but he would have to play into it to save himself from spinning further deception.

He let himself go on the defensive, letting the frustrations of the whole set up bubble to the surface; relying on his own infamous angry outbursts to make it seem believable.

“I don't need this from you! Not again!” Iruka hissed and stood up. “If you don't believe me go and find him yourself!” He bowed stiffly to Kurenai. “Thank you for the food. I apologize but I need to leave now.” He hated himself as he turned from them, ignoring the calls of his name as he forced himself to leave the house.

Asuma would come after him to apologize, he knew, so he could not risk going home yet. Instead he made his way swiftly into the middle of the village, his mind rushing through all the places Asuma would not think to look for him.

He needed to give Asuma time look into Mizuki's whereabouts before they spoke again. Making himself difficult to find would ensure Asuma discovered that Mizuki was nowhere near Konoha. It would then prompt him to apologize to Iruka and then drop the subject entirely, out of guilt. In theory, anyway.

Iruka squeezed his eyes shut and exhaled as he rushed along the back streets, avoiding the heavier foot traffic of everyone returning home from work. There was one thing he desperately needed right now to take the edge off his growing web of lies and manipulation. A place where it would be too crowded for Asuma to pull him aside should he stumble onto where Iruka had fled too early.

He made it to the onsen in record time, joining the many others from the Houses of War who had come to rest after training or a hard days work.

It had been a very long time since he had last indulged in the hot springs, his pay did not allow him to be so free with his spending, but he would make an exception just that once. Sake would come later, when it wasn't a school night.

Once inside he cleaned himself off roughly-- his skin taking the brunt of his self admonishment, before settling into the sting of the spring's hot water. He shared the space with many others, but refused to look to see who they were, and no one bothered him, either honoring the need for peace or just sensing his volatile mood.

He lay there and soaked for what seemed to be hours, barely registering the comings and goings of those around him. His skin wrinkled at his fingers and toes, his face was flushed with warmth and he felt slightly dizzy from oncoming dehydration. Still he stayed for that little bit longer.

While his body was at peace his mind rushed through the potential torments of the days or weeks... no, potentially months ahead. He let the water soak away the tension that idea caused, focusing on his breathing techniques.

He watched distractedly as a crow perched high on the tiled roof of the hot spring, watching the people below with one beady red eye. It felt like an ill omen that churned his stomach despite the effort he was making to stay calm.

He was not very sure of his own success. But what choice did he have?

It was dark when he finally felt it had been long enough. He left the onsen feeling lethargic and somewhat self pitying at his lot in life at the moment. Asuma was waiting for him outside, a cigarette perched loosely on his bottom lip while he leaned, relaxedly, arms folded against the onsen wall.

“Hey.” He called softly.

Iruka halted his step and turned to look at him. Silence hung between them for a few seconds before they both said “Sorry” at the same time. It brought a light chuckle and a small smile to their lips.

Asuma pushed off the wall, walking along side Iruka in companionable silence back towards their homes.

All the while, Iruka felt like shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, can you feel the love?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks for commas_mcgee for their continued help in Beta reading!
> 
> ~Another super NSFW chapter~

Iruka had begun dreaming of sex for the first time in years. It wasn't always pleasant-- especially the dreams involving Danzou. But the ones in which Kakashi took part often left him painfully erect on waking. 

Three days after he had visited the onsen he had woken up in the middle of the night alarmed, disoriented and achingly hard. The wisps of his dream teased him as they vanished out of his groggy conscious mind, leaving him feeling bereft and more than slightly frustrated.

He exhaled heavily and rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes, wishing that whatever had woken him would find swift justice. 

It had been disturbingly quiet in Iruka's world of late, so much so that he began to wonder if he had failed Hiruzen and proved Mizuki right. The thoughts, however, did not stop his body from deciding he had been abstinent for long enough. 

After a chakra sweep of his room he determined it safe. His traps were undisturbed and the shadows of his room held no perverts (much to his dismay). So he lay still with his eyes shut trying to chase the dream that was evading him-- until the brush of his blankets against his now very awake skin made him gasp and squirm. Soon he could not bear it any longer and carefully took himself in hand, chasing the delicious spikes of pleasure that ran through his veins. 

Kakashi had awoken something in his body he hadn't thought to feel again. Something he had nearly forgotten he could feel and his body was thirsty for it. His hips shoved up into his grip in desperation to chase after his climax. His bottom lip caught firmly between his teeth while his free hand roamed over his chest, caressing fever hot skin.

“Iruka, you are making my job very difficult.” The muffled voice startled him at first, but a hot spike of pleasure shot through his cock as he recognized the tone. His eyes flickered to the dark form he knew was standing at the end of his bed. He licked his lips unconsciously as the shadow began to shed pieces of its clothing. 

“Kakashi!” The words were meant to be mortified, but came out in a desperate plea instead. Kakashi answered with a growl and the mattress dipped under his weight as he climbed swiftly up the bed to loom over Iruka's prone form. 

In the dim light Iruka could make out the familiar shape of the silver hair sticking up from the crown of his head. It paused to hover at his hips, exhaling hot hair against sensitive skin, then Iruka's hand was shoved away from his aching cock. Before Iruka could protest his hand was hastily replaced with Kakashi's hot mouth, making Iruka groan and shudder.

“How do you always-” He began, his words stumbling over his tongue before he grounded himself by gripping Kakashi's wild, silver hair. “How do you always know?” But the answer became extremely unimportant as he was suddenly being milked by the back of Kakashi's throat. 

Iruka's heels dug into the mattress and a soft strangled cry left his lips as Kakashi's throat reflexively squeezed around him. Kakashi choked himself on his erection, revelling in Iruka's ever desperate sounding sighs. He waited until Iruka's pants of pleasure became vocal before he pulled himself back with a gasp. He only paused for a heartbeat before diving forward to do it again. 

“Fuck!” Iruka tugged on the silver hair frantically. “I can't! I'm going to-!” Somewhere in the back of Iruka's mind he was horribly embarrassed by his body's early betrayal, but Kakashi seemed to have no such issue. In the dim light of the room, Kakashi's single uncovered eye stared up at him, pupil blown with predatory hunger while his greedy mouth swallowed Iruka down once again. 

It was too much, Iruka could not stave off the roar of pleasure running down his spine. A hoarse cry left his lips, and he felt the pleasure reach the tips of his toes as he came down Kakashi's throat. He struggled to keep his eyes open as his lids fluttered from the intensity. He flung his arm up to smother his own desperate moans-- biting into his own forearm to muffle the sound. 

The fleeting moment of bliss was soon replaced with boneless lethargy as his body sank back into the bed.

Kakashi diligently milked him with his mouth until Iruka squirmed with over sensitivity. 

“Kakashi, please! Enough!” Iruka's jaw released his forearm to shove Kakashi off his prick, leaving it peppered with red indents from his teeth.

Kakashi stared up at Iruka with a sly smile as he licked his flushed and swollen lips. His pale and lithe body then crawled up the bed with feline grace, carefully caging Iruka between strong arms. Those soiled lips sought out his own, sharing the taste of Iruka's seed with him as if he were sharing the sweetness of a dessert from his tongue.

Iruka grimaced at the taste but couldn't bring himself to pull away, instead he dragged his hands up Kakashi's naked back, tracing over the knobs of his spine and knots of old scar tissue. He tugged the weight of him closer, feeling the rigid length of Kakashi's own need press against his hip.

“Rest, Iruka.” He murmured gently pushing Iruka's questing hands away. “You're going to need it.” Kakashi grinned devilishly at him, chuckling at the sudden red bloom that covered Iruka's cheeks.

He hadn't been lying.

An hour later they lay in a tangle of limbs and sweat. Iruka was thoroughly sore inside and out, but still the idea of waking up in the morning for another round was not unappealing.

They had fucked face to face, Iruka's legs gripping Kakashi's hips so tight his muscles were going to ache for days. His throat was raw, lips bitten red, and he was sure without looking that Kakashi had left a trail of suck marks down his chest.

Iruka let out a groan as Kakashi shifted to lay against his back, trailing a hand between the crease of his buttocks. His nimble fingers touched the abused muscle gently, pressing whatever seed had escaped back inside, a strangely possessive and tender motion that made Iruka's heart skip a few beats.

“F-uuuck.” Iruka groaned, his hips twitching with oversensitive aftershocks. Kakashi hummed in agreement, lightly tugging Iruka's ear between his teeth.

“I thought you only wanted to kill me” He sighed as his eyes sank closed.

“Were those two little deaths not enough for you?”

Iruka paused a moment then huffed, trying not to smile as he lightly elbowed Kakashi. “Why are you here? How do you always know when I'm...” He trailed off, hoping Kakashi would fill in the blanks.

“I was going to ask you the same thing. Touching yourself whenever I'm on patrol. With a nose like mine, how could I resist?”

Iruka stared into the dim light of the room, knowing it for a lie but unable to speak up about it.

“What if we get caught? Lord Danzou doesn't seem like a forgiving man.”

“Let me worry about that.”

“But why are you risking it?”

Kakashi sighed against Iruka's neck. “Maa, Iruka-sensei, there's not a lot that could keep me from acting out my naughty school teacher fantasy.”

“Your-” Iruka's eyes widened and he tried to roll away from Kakashi as anger washed over him, but Kakashi was clutching him tightly, pulling him back against his chest and chuckling against his neck.

“If you aren't careful, you're going to get me all excited again, sensei.”

Iruka's blush was hidden in the dim light, but he was certain Kakashi knew it was there.

“You're impossible.” He stammered and relented to the hold, finding his anger dissipate into exasperation.

“Hmm, you have come to know me so well so quickly.”

“Maybe I should set up more traps.”

“They wouldn't stop me.”

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up again, his heart thumped with the quiet pleasure that statement gave him. Mizuki had been wrong.

“Sleep now, sensei. You have class in the morning.” Kakashi's breath tickled his ear, luring him like a siren song, and he found he didn't mind the idea of sleeping next to Kakashi at all.

He didn't even stir when Kakashi left his side during the early hours of the morning. Dead to the world even as Kakashi quietly dressed and carefully removed his wards and opened the window.

Just as he was about to climb out, Kakashi hesitated. His eye narrowed suddenly and his back stiffened as he stared down a red eyed crow that waited for him on the other side of the glass.

A tense moment later and both man and crow were gone in a blur of movement, leaving the window open for the cool night air to breeze through. It carried with it the soft metallic click of a lighter, followed by the smell of wafting cigarettes.

  
\-----------oOo-----------

  
  


The following few days passed like a blur. Iruka's every waking moment is occupied with both work and fantasy. He had begun entertaining notions of being able to see Kakashi outside the bedroom; perhaps even to take him to Ichiraku's ramen.

It was all purely for his mission, of course. That he didn't at all mind the company was incidental.

Once it occurred to him that he could make their dalliances a little more personal he couldn't give up the idea. They couldn't be seen together, but that didn't mean he couldn't bring food home to Kakashi. Perhaps a night of hot food and sake on the weekend with kisses between stories or jokes. He would have to ask when Kakashi was on 'patrol' so that they could plan around it.

He could easily just tell himself it was his job, that he needed to lure Kakashi in, and sex was not a foundation for a proper relationship.

The fact that he could not stop smiling meant nothing.

His students found him both more patient, and distracted. An easy target for pranks. His co-workers at the missions desk had a bet going as to when he would lose his temper again, so rare was it in the past few days. Genma had even started pushing small amounts of his workload onto Iruka to see if he noticed.

He didn't.

In fact, it was the reason Iruka was carrying both Genma's and Raidō's paperwork with him to the Hokage's office. He was so distracted by his own thoughts he was nearly bowled over by Asuma as he burst through the doors of Hiruzen's office and stormed down the hallway.

“Asuma? Everything alright?” He asked, carefully covering the top of his paper stack with one hand.

Asuma had stopped and stared at him for a moment, but he seemed unable to give voice to the problem. His lips moved to form the words but then tugged into a grimace and busied themselves with a fresh cigarette instead. He took a moment to light it, inhaled deeply then exhaled before he turned and carried on down the hall as if Iruka wasn't there at all.

Iruka stared after him in mild shock.

It wasn't unusual for him and Hiruzen to butt heads but he had never seen Asuma that riled up before. His anger was usually so quick to evaporate under an easy smile and a joke, but this did not seem like one of those times.

Hiruzen's secretary, Kotetsu, met Iruka's eyes with a bewildered look that spoke levels of how Iruka was feeling. He shrugged slowly and returned to his work, leaving Iruka to carry on down the hall towards the filing room.

It was a slow walk filled with glances towards Hiruzen's office. It took Iruka more time than usual to carefully set about sorting the paperwork, all the while a frown etched onto his brow. He couldn't shake the urge to knock on the Hokage's door to see how he was doing. Almost distractedly he found himself heading to do just that.

There was no answer on the other side, and Iruka opened his mouth to call out when Kotetsu cleared his throat.

“He locked the door when Asuma left.” He remarked, not looking up from his work. “Give him a few hours.”

Iruka glanced back at him and frowned, but felt himself relax with a deep sigh. He was right, they both probably needed time to cool off. Iruka let himself wander back to the missions desk with a brief nod to Kotetsu in passing.

His smile was effectively removed from his face for the rest of the afternoon.

When the end of his shift rolled around he resolved to check on both men, only to find that Hiruzen had left early for a meeting and Asuma was nowhere to be found. Kurenai only shook her head in tired exasperation, her hand resting on her ever growing belly.

“He's been working too hard lately. I'm not surprised his temper is short.”

Iruka grimaced a little. “If you see him, tell I stopped by?”

“Of course.” Kurenai smiled reassuringly.

Working hard? _Asuma?_ Iruka frowned as he made his way home. Not that Asuma was lazy, but he put the same nonchalant attitude into everything. Hearing that he was stressed from his work was actually sort of worrying.

Resolving to help Asuma any way he could, Iruka made plans. If he completed all his marking tonight he would have a few hours free to hunt down both Asuma and Hiruzen.

Unfortunately his ideas were put on the back burner when he made his way into his apartment. He could feel something wrong the moment he put the key in the lock. His wards were not broken but had been moved-- almost violently– out of the way. When he pushed the door open with one hand, on high alert, he had no time at all to react. The first and only thing he saw were a pair of red eyes surrounded by swirling black motes.

He froze, not out of fear, but simply because he could no longer move. A cold prickle ran down his spine and settled in his gut. He wanted to whimper but he couldn't even breathe.

All he could do was focus on the eyes of Itachi Uchiha.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliff hangers, don't you?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL HAIL COMMAS_MCGEE! Praise the Beta reader!!
> 
> Strap yourselves in, it's going to be a bumpy ride (into a pile of fluff. So much fluff)

Iruka's entire being felt as if it were pressed threateningly against the sharp edge of a razor blade. The tease of the pain to come had his body and mind so intensely he could barely think on anything else. Sweat pooled on his skin as he stood frozen in time, unable to pull away, unable to scream for help; it was more than a nightmare, it was terror.

He was nowhere. Pitch blackness surrounded him like he had fallen into a pit.

He could be forgiven, faced with such extreme conditions, for the tears that escaped his eyes. For the overwhelming need to give in to the waiting pain, he was sure nothing else would end it.

“There is nothing very remarkable about you.” Came a calm and even tone from the blackness around him, almost void of emotion. It made the hair on Iruka's body stand on end. “And that is why you are so dangerous.”

Iruka did not feel very dangerous.

“I wonder at your ego, or is it motive? Being so close to the Hokage, but still bedding the enemy.” Itachi's calm voice surrounded Iruka, taunting his lack of mobility.

Iruka felt like knives were caressing his skin lightly, waiting to sink into his flesh. He couldn't even whimper.

“I wonder how hard I will need to squeeze to find the truth.” The tone did not alter, but the threat was clear. “I can extend our time together for as long as I need to, sensei. I suggest you don't be coy.”

Iruka's breath finally returned to him like a sucker punch and left him gasping. His mind was reeling through thoughts so fast he could barely keep up with them. He was about to be tortured for information. Despite the alarm that simple idea caused him, there was very little he could do about it. The truth could not be told, and Iruka would have to endure. He did not doubt Itachi's ability to prolong the experience, and that none of Ibiki's resistance methods would be able to help him through it.

He wondered if he would go insane.

“I- I'm sorry! It just happened.” Iruka choked out, shaking his head in earnest. It was not technically a lie.

When Itachi appeared less than a foot before him he sucked in a breath of surprise, trying to will his heartbeat to calm down. The red and black eyes scoured him as they passed over his form. Iruka felt naked-- and then was naked before him, his clothes dissipating from his body like fog in a strong wind.

Iruka's body would still not obey. He could not hide himself away from Itachi's stare, or turn and run, he could only suffer through it.

“You just _happened_ to seduce one of Dazou's wards. One of the elite. You, a school teacher.” Itachi's head tilted to the side as his eyes sought answers from Iruka's panicked form. “How?”

Iruka opened his mouth to answer, but could not find the words. If he lied, would Itachi know? How much could he twist the truth without provoking more questions?

“He seduced _me._ ” Iruka managed to blurt before Itachi became impatient. Another half truth.

Itachi's expression remained impassive and unreadable right up to the moment Iruka felt his lips press to his own. Iruka jerked in surprise but dared not pull back until Itachi did.

It was a long and harrowing moment that was over as suddenly as it began.

Itachi's face gave away nothing even as he stepped back. He said nothing about his sudden kiss, only lowered his gaze to trace over the hickies trailing down Iruka's chest. Iruka shuddered as if he felt the stare like a caress, and tried to blink back the tears forming in his eyes.

Itachi's gaze lingered on his form for a moment before raising up to capture Iruka's eyes.

“How?” He repeated expectantly as the darkness became denser around them.

Iruka's mind scrambled for an answer, unsure how much he could say. Then something changed. The darkness around him rippled and stretched, peeling itself away like strips of cloth.

The next thing he knew, Iruka was on the floor of his apartment, damp with his own tears and sweat. His head throbbing with pain so sharp he could barely move. It took an agonizing moment for his mind to register voices.

“...Should I tell him that _two_ of his sons have gone against his wishes?”

“It is not your concern, Yamato.”

“I fail to see how it isn't. If Hiruzen discovers that you have broken his ward you will force Danzou's hand.”

Iruka's heart pounded loudly in his ears, causing his vision to blur and a whimper to leave his mouth. He could barely hear over the thumping in his skull. He felt sick, his head felt like it would split open with the pressure building up inside it. His throat was raw from screams he could not release, as if his voice had tried to claw its way out.

He lay still, trying to focus on what was being said even as the call of unconsciousness tugged at him.

“Go, I will clean up this mess.” Yamato spoke sternly. There was a long silence, and then the sound of a hundred feathery wings bursting through the air.

Iruka breathed slowly, counting the seconds before Yamato crouched at his side.

“It's alright now, you're safe.” Iruka could not even voice his thanks, the darkness came up to envelope him even as Yamato carefully lifted him from the floor.

  
  


\-----------oOo-----------

  
  


“There are other ways to stop Danzou. I wont let you risk him any more.” Asuma's voice was hard with anger.

Iruka drifted in and out of consciousness, the splitting pain in his skull still alarmingly present, but less intense than it had been. He still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes, the pain light caused him was far too much to bear.

“It was Iruka's choice, he knew the risks.” Hiruzen sounded tired as his cool hand pressed gently to Iruka's forehead for a moment. “But you are right. Itachi has come too close, I will not allow Iruka to be endangered further. ”

There was a brief pause before Asuma muttered out a grudging “Good.”

Hiruzen's reply was reserved but accepting. “We will get to Kakashi another way, the village owes it to Sakumo to try. ”

A silence fell between them and Iruka struggled to stay awake.

“I know. That's why I went digging.” Asuma's words echoed clearly through Iruka's mind, pulling him down into sleep once more.

\-----------oOo-----------

  
  


He had been fussed over for days. Tsunade gave him a drought to force him to sleep most nights, but it would still take time for his memories to fade, and he often went to sleep with a light on, so that if he woke in the night he would not have a panic attack in the dark.

His head still throbbed hatefully, but he was able to open his eyes and sit up without screaming. Tsunade had only relented to let him return to his apartment the night before, and he had finally been allowed to have guests for short periods, with her and few others from the top class medical team watching over him-- not unlike an Anbu guard.

Kurenai and Asuma had dropped him off food enough for half a month, stuffing his fridge and cupboards to bulging point. Nothing Iruka said would convince them to take the food for themselves and the growing baby.

Infuriatingly Asuma would not visit him alone, and the tightness about his jaw suggested that it was intentional. It only caused Iruka worry. He hoped that what he had overheard was just a trick of his sleeping mind, and that if it had not been, Asuma was being exceedingly careful.

Genma and Raidō dropped by after work most days to complain about covering Iruka's shifts, while playfully teasing him about having stressed himself to the point of exhaustion (somehow they thought that was helping). It was the excuse Hiruzen had given him, though he was pretty sure Tsunade knew it was a lie. She kept her mouth shut, and continued to treat him as if he had chakra depletion, despite evidence to the contrary.

His students made him badly drawn cards with get well messages and little sweets. Iruka read every single one and tucked the cards lovingly into an album which he flipped through repeatedly over the course of the week.

When Hiruzen came to visit him, Iruka had only just managed to get through the day without throwing up; the migraine easing off slowly but surely. He's sure his house smelled vile, but the Hokage said nothing. He sat on the edge of Iruka's bed, setting a steaming cup of tea in Iruka's hands while he quietly sipped his own.

“What now?” Iruka broke their comfortable silence.

Hiruzen's eyes creased in a fond smile. “Now, you rest and allow yourself time to recover.”

He had been given orders not to leave his bed for another two days, and while the boredom was making it very hard to obey, his headache had not yet eased enough to have him try to do anything stupid. It throbbed meanly behind his eyes in time with his heart beat and no amount of medication would ease it off.

“Kakashi?” He asked gently, half dreading the answer.

Hiruzen didn't reply immediately. He took a deep drink from his tea, and it seemed to Iruka, tried very hard not to smile.

“It seems that Itachi's visit has caused turmoil amongst Danzou's wards. From what I understand, Kakashi has taken exception to the way you were interrogated. Yamato tells me he has been waiting for an opportune moment to pay you a visit.”

Iruka startled a bit at the information. That Kakashi had been waiting for him to be alone was quite surprising.

“The question is, Iruka, do you want to see him?”

The question lingers between them and Iruka found himself turning beet red and lowering his gaze to his tea.

“Would that be wise? Itachi could-”

Hiruzen placed a hand over Iruka's and squeezed gently. “Yamato has assured me that Danzou has taken Itachi to meet with one of the villages. Tirelessly recruiting.”The Hokage smiled, there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Iruka had never seen before. “Danzou's wards appear to be keeping secrets from him.”

Iruka sucked in a deep breath, trying desperately to ignore the fact that his heart had just started hammering against his ribs.

“Then yes, I would like to see him.”

Hiruzen merely nodded and downed the last of his drink before standing. “I will arrange for a lapse in security.”

“Um-” Iruka uttered, stalling Hiruzen's departure. “Do you still want me to- to seduce him?”

Hiruzen's face broke into a warm and amused smile. He said nothing as he turned and left the room, leaving Iruka staring after him.

  
  


\-----------oOo-----------

  
  


It was near midnight when Kakashi came to visit. The slide of blankets off his body woke Iruka, the chill of the night air caressing his skin and making him shiver awake. His fear lasted only a moment before he was eagerly making room for Kakashi to slide into the bed beside him. He allowed himself to be tugged against Kakashi's broad chest as he inhaled his familiar scent of dog and earth.

“I wasn't sure I would see you again.” Iruka murmured shifting his weight to further press their chests together, he tucked his chin under Kakashi's and coiled and arm around him carefully.

Kakashi's lips pressed against the top of his head gently as he inhaled. He let out a shaky breath and ran a hand up and down Iruka's back comfortingly.

“I'm sorry.” Kakashi's voice was low but sincere, he sounded pained.

Iruka leaned his head back and silenced him with a soft kiss. It turned languid and caring as they pressed companionably against each other.

Kakashi pulled back reluctantly to stare into Iruka's eyes, studying him carefully before speaking again.

“Did he hurt you?”

Iruka winced a little and offered a small smile. “I have a bad headache but I am otherwise intact.”

The tension seemed to seep out from Kakashi's body, and Iruka let out a soft groan as his hands reached into Iruka's dark hair, fingertips gently rubbing against his scalp.

He allowed himself to close his eyes and relax into Kakashi's hands, returning the kiss as it pressed to his lips again, softly, as if Iruka would break from anything harder.

They stayed like that for a while, gently kissing and touching each other for comfort before Iruka forced himself to talk about the elephant in the room.

“Will he come again if you are here? Is it safe?”

Kakashi closed his eye and shook his head. “Itachi is not here tonight, but no, it isn't safe. I can't risk it.”

Iruka felt a familiar ache in his chest. It was like the time Mizuki had pulled away from him, but for some reason it felt sharper.

“I don't want you to go.” Iruka said, and found he meant it.

“You'll have no shortage of bed partners, sensei, you wont miss me for long.”

Iruka raised a hand and slapped Kakashi's bare cheek. He barely registered that he had done it, but the sting on his palm was real enough.

Kakashi looked stunned.

“You could have just said goodbye.” Iruka pulled back, growling. “You didn't need to come here and insult me.”

Kakashi's eye narrowed a fraction. It was the same expression he had when they first met during the house dinner. It was predatory.

In the next moment, Iruka was pinned under Kakashi's weight. He whimpered a bit as his head gave a throb of pain, but the sound was muffled by Kakashi's mouth against his. The kiss was desperate, as if he was trying to press himself into Iruka. Their limbs tangled and Iruka found himself gripping onto Kakashi so tightly it would take a great deal of force to tear them apart.

Despite the intensity, their union went no further. They were content enough just to hold and kiss until Iruka finally fell into an exhausted sleep, hoping that if he held on tight enough Kakashi would still be in his arms come morning.

He shivered in his sleep when Kakashi's warm body finally left him-- curling into the heat left behind like a lost puppy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of my chapters end with someone going to sleep in this fic. It just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every fic has one of those chapters that are just hair pullingly hard to write. This was -that- chapter.  
> I got through it, and hopefully everything makes sense the way I want it to.  
> Commas_Mcgee Beta'd it like an absolute boss and helped me through a few sticky paragraphs.   
> Enjoy!

When Iruka finally returned to work, it was with a great sense of relief. He tasted the air outside his home with a relish he hadn't had since his days of study.

He threw himself head long into teaching and accepting mission reports, barely giving himself time to think on anything else. But even as he tried to keep his mind and body occupied, something was different. An ache had settled in Iruka's chest, heavy and persistent. He refused to give it a name or thought, determined not to acknowledge it even as it became like a second heart beat.

The fear was easier to focus on.

He was able to manage it well until he had to return home, when all the distractions from the day were left behind as he walked up the flight of stairs to his apartment. He reflexively cast his eyes downward, just in case Itachi decided to pay him another surprise visit.

Some nights he stayed out as late as possible before facing down the door to his once comforting little home, others he would force himself to storm into the room, kunai at the ready, heart beating a wild staccato in his chest.

Just because Itachi had not yet returned to harm him did not mean he was safe.

Perhaps the worst of it was when he finally relaxed enough to go to bed. He found himself waiting-- eyes wide open in the dark of his bedroom and ears trained to try and catch the slightest sound. There was never anything lurking in the shadows. All he succeeded in doing was losing sleep, but he could not convince himself to rest. He was not sure in the end if it was fear or disappointment that kept him awake.

Masturbation made him feel both frustrated and horribly alone. His thoughts were a muddle of Kakashi's touch interrupted by the terrifying gaze of Itachi. He found himself unenthusiastic after the first long week had finally passed-- and completely unwilling when the second rolled around. It was if the passion had been drained from his body, leaving him bereft of the fleeting caress it had bestowed upon him.

Instead of analyzing his inner turmoil, he decided it was about time he tried to talk with Asuma-- who had been steadfastly dodging serious conversation with him for weeks. Iruka had had enough.

One late afternoon he blocked Asuma inside and empty classroom by standing in the door way with his hands on his hips.

“Why won't you talk to me about it?”

Asuma's confused expression shifted into a frown. His lips tightened into a line as if he could stop the words from leaking out.

“I heard you talking to Hiruzen when I was resting. You know what I did.”

Asuma shot Iruka a warning look before sighing deeply. ”You made a misguided choice, and you paid for it. We all nearly paid for it. You should not have been pushed into it like you were.”

Their words were careful, dancing around giving away too much in case a wayward ear passed by. The message was clear as day to Iruka.

_Hiruzen should not have given the order._

“I'm- I'm sorry, but I did what I thought was right.”

Asuma made no reply; instead, he collected up the last of his school papers and neatly shuffled them into a pile.

“Asuma, please. I can't be the reason you don't talk to your father.”

“Stay out of it, Iruka. The further away from this mess you are, the better, ” Asuma finally muttered. He tucked his papers under his arm and pinned Iruka with a serious stare. “I'm not going to answer any more because I don't want to lie to you.” The final barb dropped from his lips as he brushed passed Iruka.

Iruka stared after Asuma in shock as he stormed off down the hall before he registered what he had said. A tendril of guilt wormed its way through his already aching heart. He couldn't fault Asuma for his anger. Iruka had lied to him more than once.

“ _Fuck_.” He breathed as he slumped back against the door frame.

Asuma's anger wasn't directed at him, he knew that. He would need time to calm himself down enough to realize that Iruka was not exempt from protecting the Houses of War just because he was a teacher. Still, it hurt to feel the spike of his tongue, Asuma did not often bite at him.

_The further away from this mess you are the better._

Iruka frowned, finally and thoroughly running over the careful words of their argument.

A moment later when it clicked into place, Iruka breathed out an even louder “ _FUCK_.”

He turned on his heel and began to walk quickly towards the Hokage's office. He nearly bowled Kotetsu over in his haste, sending the poor man back a few paces. Iruka apologized quickly but was already pressing passed him, ignoring Kotetsu's protest as he reached Hiruzen's door. He shoved his way inside without pausing to knock.

A stocky bear masked Anbu stood at Hiruzen's desk. He turned quickly as Iruka entered. A Kunai flew right from his hand and embedded itself in the door beside Iruka's face with a solid thunk. Iruka froze at the warning, blood draining from his face.

Hiruzen let out a deep sigh and waved the Anbu off. “We will talk about this later, Bear. Perhaps we might even lock the door next time.” He added ruefully.

Iruka blushed violently as the Anbu-- Bear nodded his head reluctantly and flickered out of the room. He left so quickly Iruka had to blink a few times to believe he was actually gone.

“S-sorry Hiruzen.” Iruka bowed in apology, his embarrassment lasting until Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and hummed in reply.

“I have a feeling I am about to be scolded by another of my children, Iruka. Am I correct?”

Iruka straightened and all at once remembered why he had barged into the room. His mortification was quickly forgotten and replaced with a desperate anger.

“Whatever you are getting Asuma to do, please stop!”

Hiruzen sighed and closed his eyes a moment. “You are both so very much like true brothers, sometimes it is easy for an old man like me to forget that you are not of my blood, Iruka.”

Iruka gaped a bit, unsure of how to respond.

“Asuma has made it very clear he will not be dissuaded from his task, and I cannot say I want him to be. He knows what he is doing, and I am asking you to trust his ability as I do.”

“But-”

Hiruzen went on, interrupting Iruka's response by swiftly changing the subject. “Put your thoughts to rest, Iruka. Now, while I have you here, I have been meaning to ask you about your mission reports.”

Iruka continued to gape, only now it was accompanied by a deep blush.

“But-... What?”

“You made no reports about what occurred between yourself and Kakashi, but the way he was and still is following you around the village certainly implies you were successful. He is either under orders or very protective of you, and I am going to hazard a guess that it is currently the latter.”

Iruka could not turn any redder. His mouth worked but even his voice was too embarrassed to come out of his throat.

“I left you time to recover, but perhaps you are feeling well enough to give me your full and detailed report?”

Iruka made an oddly strangled noise in response.

“Perhaps another time?” Hiruzen asked kindly, his eyes creased in amusement.

Iruka nodded mutely and bowed himself hastily out of the office. He was halfway home when he remembered that he had intended to balm the rift he had caused between Hiruzen and Asuma. But Hiruzen had seemed unconcerned, and it was likely they were exchanging reports if Asuma was still digging for information.

Instead of being angry at the deception, he found himself smiling sheepishly. He supposed that Hiruzen was right, he and Asuma were very much alike in certain things. They would do just about anything to protect the ones they loved, even if it meant omitting some truths.

His cheeks reddened as he cast eyes carefully upward, scanning the roof tops and dark alley ways. Some of the best deceptions were closer to reality after all.

For the first time in a long time, he forgot to be afraid of going home.

  
  


\-----------oOo-----------

  
  


Over the month Iruka focused on the good in his life. The feelings of fear in his gut had slowly but surely lessened to a heavy caution. He was able to carry on during the day as if Itachi hadn't broken into his home to torture information out of him. He might have been able to put it out of his mind completely if it had not been for the persistent ache in his heart-- like a hand squeezing.

He caught himself repeatedly looking for a familiar spike of silver hair amongst the commotion of the village-- and taking great interest every time Danzou came up in conversation. His heart beat speed up whenever he thought he saw or heard anything about Kakashi.

It was ridiculous. He was being ridiculous.

Still even as he made his way to his first class of the day his mind drifted to the way Kakashi kissed him in their final meeting. He was so caught up in the memory he missed the tenseness in the air, as if the buildings themselves had been holding their breaths in anticipation. The murmur and flurry of his neighbors feet went unnoticed as his mind supplied memories of Kakashi's smile and warmth.

He only tensed when he spotted Genma hurriedly leaving the school grounds.

“Iruka!” Genma rushed over to him, his eyes wide and voice urgent. He collected Iruka by the elbow and turned him towards the village center, tugging him along. “Class has been cancelled, come on we're going to miss it!”

Iruka blinked, allowing himself to be pulled. “Miss what?”

“Danzou's been arrested!” Genma grinned.

“Wh-what?” Iruka's eyes widened.

“Ibiki and the entire Anbu squad picked him up earlier this morning.” Genma barely stopped to breathe as he moved them through the growing crowd heading in the same direction. “They're releasing a public statement outside the council building.”

Iruka picked up the pace, jogging along beside Genma as they approached the large central building in the middle of the village. The crowd was already thick and thrumming with murmurs when they arrived, the speech already underway.

Hiruzen stood at the top of the stairs surrounded by a guard of both Anbu and high ranking officials from several of the houses. Asuma and Ibiki stood either side of him as he addressed the crowd.

Genma yanked Iruka through the middle of the mass of people getting them into better range of the Hokage's voice.

“...Lord Danzou has played a part in the growth of this village for many years. But it has been brought to the councils attention that many of his actions may not have not been for the best of the village. We have evidence that suggests he has been behind the deaths and disappearances of many loved ones.” Hiruzen spoke clearly, his eyes scanning the crowd. “He will be subjected to questioning. If there are any among you who wish to bring forth evidence or information for or against him please speak directly with Ibiki so that we may find the truth of these allegations. When the council is satisfied with the answers we receive there will be a public announcement of what Danzou stands accused of and a declaration of his innocence or guilt.”

The crowd muttered in surprise and disbelief. Iruka could not help but grip Genma's arm tightly.

“Danzou's wards will also be brought in for questioning during this time, as well as his closest friends and allies. We will get to the bottom of this.” Hiruzen bowed his head and turned from the stairs, heading back into the council. Asuma and Ibiki followed close behind him, and the Anbu quietly slipped back into the shadows.

The murmurs of the crowd became louder and Genma leaned close to Iruka and let out a low whistle. “It must be pretty big. I can't remember the last time we had a full scale investigation like this.”

Iruka could only shake his head in reply. Despite the success of Yamato's investigation he felt only unease. How would Kakashi react to the allegations?

Iruka squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself away. Would he also learn that Iruka had been lying to him also? If they were going to question Yamato and Itachi it was likely.

Did it really matter if Kakashi knew the truth?

Deep down Iruka knew the answer was unquestionably: _Yes._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUCK IT DANZOU.
> 
> This seemed way longer when I was writing it. T_T


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear sometimes my grammar is getting better and then the next week I'm surprised I can write coherently enough for anyone to read -- for this reason Commas_Mcgee is the absolute best Beta. THANK YOU.
> 
> Also a long chapter to make up for the short one last week!

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. The Houses of War were abuzz with speculation and slander after the arrest of Danzou and his wards. Iruka could not go a single hour without hearing rumors or opinions wherever he went, and with his class cancelled he had nowhere to go that offered sufficient distraction to the throbbing ache of his heart.

In the end he slipped into the training hall and released his frustrations out on an unsuspecting dummy-- distractedly recalling how Kakashi had first laid hands on him.

He wasn't the only one to have the idea; the hall had a handful of members from other houses venting their frustrations on the equipment. Most Iruka only knew by sight which meant they all left each other alone. Having company where there was no need to interact eased Iruka's tension somewhat; it created a background noise to dull the sharpness of his thoughts.

He desperately wanted to avoid thinking about how his secret might be revealed to Kakashi. Truth be told, Iruka did not want to face him. He did not want to lie to Kakashi or see the knowledge in his eye that Iruka had used him. But at the same time he wanted to desperately reassure himself that Kakashi was okay. That whatever truths he found out were shocking enough to have him leave the Danzou's side.

_And then... Then they could..._

Iruka shook his head to clear the thought, landing another punch on the combat dummy.

He didn't know what he wanted for Kakashi or himself, only that whatever happened next mattered. Because, like a teenager, he had grown attached to the man he had been sleeping with. The man that made him feel desirable and worth pursuing-- and okay, had taken his job at stalking past professional level, but Iruka wasn't exactly without his faults in the relationship either.

It also helped that the sex had been fantastic.

Perhaps there was a slim hope that their misgivings cancelled each other out?

Iruka smiled ruefully.

His reverie was interrupted when the crash of the battle gong reverberated through the village. The hall froze, for a fraction of a second before erupting into a flurry of movement, those that had been training scrabbling for their gear and running for the door.

One gong was for internal attacks.

Iruka hurried outside with the clutch of others all ready to defend, when a tiger faced Anbu flickered in front of them.

“Itachi Uchiha has gone rogue. Do not engage him! Find your way to the council building and wait for instructions. If you see Itachi, do not make eye contact and report immediately to the nearest Anbu. Understood?” The voice was serious, clipped and to the point. Hasty nods followed his words and the Anbu leapt away to find other groups of alarmed people.

Iruka's heart skipped a beat and his blood froze in his veins.

He had little time to truly register what it might have meant to have Itachi on a rampage before he was running. His little group dispersed; each of them making haste to follow orders, calling for civilians and other house members as they passed.

The sounds of battle echoed around them, jumping from one place to the next faster than Iruka could keep up with. Now and then he would feel the ground shake with tremors, or spot a puff of smoke behind the rooftops, but he did not stop to inspect. He had been lucky to survive his last encounter with the Uchiha. It would be foolish to try again.

Iruka had the luck of a new born animal abandoned by its mother.

The sounds of the fight came closer still. An immense explosion went off ahead of his path, shattering the brick and wood of a building. The hail of debris blasted over the road, raising dust and smoke and forcing everyone to scramble to avoid being covered.

Iruka threw himself backward against another building, a kunai clutched in his shaking hand. He kept his gaze low to the ground, tense and listening. The crowd he had been running with gathered each other up, but panic was setting in: none of them were even near the strength to deal with an Uchiha.

There was a tense pause while they waited-- afraid to move or make noise, but as the seconds ticked passed one of the house members began to usher them along hurriedly. Iruka took a moment to swallow his heart back down from where it had crept up into his throat before trying to catch up.

And then he heard it.

An angered cry of a child somewhere to his right. Iruka froze in place, ears straining to hear anything that would give away the kid's location. He scanned the alley ways around him with urgency, wishing for all he was worth that it had only been the creak of a door or a stray animal. A second cry sounded, denying him the right to flee, and he spun around in alarm towards it. He dashed down the narrow footpath behind the destroyed building, following as best he could the direction it had come from.

It was stupid. He knew it was, but he would not leave a child behind. Not ever.

Around the next corner he stopped dead in his tracks. A tall figure stood a few meters ahead, splattered with blood and gripping the wrist of a struggling dark-haired boy. Around them were corpses of Anbu-- collapsed and contorted horribly on the ground.

Iruka felt like the wind had been punched out of him.

His pulse thudded, and his mouth hung agape as he watched the young Sasuke Uchiha struggle in his brother's grip, his face contorted in rage. It only took half a second for Itachi to meet Sasuke's eyes, and then the young boy went suddenly limp. Itachi calmly and smoothly lifted his brother up and over his shoulder.

“No!” A desperate cry echoed around the destruction, and Iruka only vaguely realized it had come from his own mouth.

Itachi turned slowly, the black motes in his eyes swirling dangerously fast. Iruka had enough self preservation to immediately drop his gaze to the ground. He gripped his kunai harder and took up a fighting stance.

It occurred to him that he was about to die.

“I won't let you take him.” He bared his teeth, waiting to defend.

Itachi said nothing.

Iruka nearly screamed as Itachi suddenly flickered right in front of him, grabbing his jaw with one hand to force his chin up.

Iruka slammed his eyes shut to the point of pain and lashed out with the kunai; desperately hoping he would not hit Sasuke. The kunai hit something solid and metallic before it was twisted painfully from his grasp.

“Open your eyes, Sensei,” came the toneless inflection Itachi put to everything, as if he hadn't just murdered a fleet of Anbu. “Open your eyes or I will cut your eyelids off.”

Iruka let out a half growl, half whimper, trying to shake his head in a desperate _NO_. His hands fumbled for his weapons, the traps and tricks he had perfected over the years. They would not save him but they might buy him some time.

The hand on his jaw tightened painfully, bruising the flesh.

“Many would mourn your death,” Itachi mused in a low voice, unconcerned with Iruka's attempts at freedom. “How much more would it tear at them to know you were still alive but unreachable?”

Iruka shuddered, his fingers shaking so badly he couldn't grip onto anything.

Then something ripped Itachi's hand away violently, jerking Iruka forward with a yelp of pain. There was a huff of annoyance form Itachi, followed with violent movement of cloth.

“Yamato, our father would be so disappointed in you.” Itachi's voice sounded further off, and Iruka gingerly peeked through his eyelids, first at the ground, and then cautiously raising his gaze below head-level.

In front of him was a wall of wood, perfect and straight as if a builder had come along and put up a fence. Iruka stared at it, dumbfounded and too afraid to move.

He caught sight of Yamato standing protectively to his left. There was a mask of wood covering his eyes, blinding him to the power of the Uchiha. Beside him was another Anbu, broad and powerful looking, wearing a familiar bear mask.

Iruka had no time to place where he knew the Anbu from.

“He is no more my father than he is yours. You knew, Itachi. You knew he was the one who killed the Uchiha but you followed him anyway.”

“I don't expect you to understand,” Itachi answered, completely unaffected.

Iruka's ears strained to hear him move beyond the barrier between them. Yamato tensed slightly, his attention turning ever so slightly toward Iruka.

“Get out of here. I will save Sasuke.”

Iruka hesitated, but he knew there was little else he could do. He nodded, shifting backwards from his protective wall. He needed to be close enough to run to help Yamato or Sasuke but far enough away to stay out of reach. He might even have the chance to send for help.

“It was you that betrayed Danzou, Yamato. I wondered.” Itachi said. “A shame, I had plans for him.”

There was a shuffle of fabric and something heavy slid to the ground. Iruka could only guess that Itachi had put Sasuke down, which meant Iruka could wait until he was distracted then run to rescue the boy-- it seemed like the most logical move, but first he needed to get away.

The moment he turned from the wall to retreat however, he came eye to eye with a black crow with the spinning red and black eyes of the Uchiha clan.

Whatever came after was lost in a haze of darkness.  
  


\-----------oOo-----------

  
There was pain, a searing through his body like a red-hot brand. Iruka curled up defensively around a child, trying to protect him from the danger that lurked in the shadows. He had not thought to question where he was or how he had come upon the child. His only thoughts were to keep the boy safe, to protect him from the pain.

Strike after strike against his flesh made him cry out in agony, but he remained steadfast in his duty. Iruka's limbs were heavy and shaking with the torture, but still he tried to force himself to move-- to drag the child away from the attacks.

The pain never ceased, no matter how far he crawled the strikes rained down on him with the same intensity. He could feel the flesh on his back rip away, the blood splashing to the ground from his open wounds, but he continued to try.

Perhaps if he died his body would still serve as a shield for a time. He could keep the child safe a little longer, but would it be long enough? The thought gave him strength to whisper assurances between yelps and groans.

_I won't let it hurt you._

The pain dragged on; tears fell from Iruka's eyes as he endured. It felt like hours, days, weeks. The pain never dulling, the strikes never ceasing. It felt as if the attacks were carving into him, leaving gouges in his flesh, but the death he expected from the blood loss never came.

It had become his whole world.

The mantra in his mind was the only thing he could think of through the agony.

_Protect the child. Protect the child. Protectthechild._

When the end of it all finally came, it was not with the death that Iruka had expected. It was with a calm yet commanding voice that reverberated through his mind.

“You will keep Sasuke safe or this pain that you endure will pale in comparison to what awaits you, Sensei.”

The child beneath him had a face now.

The young Sasuke looked up at him, pale and afraid. Iruka gripped onto him tightly even as it felt like senbon were piercing his flesh.

And then it was over.

His eyes opened to bright and blinding light. His body free of pain for the first time in what felt like so long he could not repress the sob that fell from his lips.

And then the profound agony in his head erupted forcing a cry from his lips. His eyes closed tightly to block out the light, and he flinched as warm calloused hands cradled his face.

“Rest, Iruka-sensei.” A familiar voice said.

Iruka could not fight the suggestion, his mind tugging him into unconsciousness to escape the head splitting pain. But something about the voice was important, it needed to know it was important.

He managed a whispered cry as his mind slipped away.

“Kakashi.”  
  


\-----------oOo-----------  
  


When he had first woken in the hospital it was Kakashi who sat at his bedside, eye closed in sleep. Iruka had watched him until it felt like his skull was going to burst from pain. He was afraid that if he closed his eyes, Kakashi would be gone, so he endured until his head was throbbing so hard he passed out again.

He needn't have tortured himself.

Every time he woke there after, Kakashi was nearby-- not close enough to talk to but visible, or 'just outside' as Asuma had assured him while visiting. Asuma's expression had lost the hard edge of his anger as whatever misgivings he had about Kakashi and Iruka seemed to have passed.

“What happened?”

“The evidence we have against Danzou is enough to get him executed. He used Itachi to scar the minds of his enemies and allies to hide what he had been up to-- the ones he didn't want to have killed.” Asuma leaned back in his chair, tiredly. “We found one of the councillors under his employ and Ibiki... ” He shook his head and glanced away. He took a breath and carried on. “When Yamato confronted Itachi with the evidence, he attacked and escaped. Your stupid heroism delayed him enough for Yamato to catch up to him.”

Iruka felt relief for a moment, but the look on Asuma's face stole it away again.

“He got away, didn't he?”

Asuma nodded shortly. “We have Sasuke. That will have to be enough of a victory for now.”

It was comfort enough to know Sasuke was safe. Iruka closed his eyes, struggling to keep them open.

“Kakashi?”

“... He did not take the news of Danzou's betrayal well. He tried to kill Danzou, and when he couldn't do that, he went after Itachi. He helped save you.”

Iruka allowed himself a small painful smile before succumbing to sleep once more.  
  


\-----------oOo-----------

  


It was going to take him months to recover fully. The headaches kept coming even after he was released from the medical ward. He could function well enough most days, but now and then he found himself crippled by the agony inside his skull.

Tsunade assured him most of it was residual, spurred by acute stress. It would pass as it had the first time, only slower.

He had vivid and painful nightmares, often waking up screaming and clutching at his pillow like he had the child in Itachi's prison.

He cried often.

Hiruzen and Tsunade visited him almost daily, taking pains to bring him tonics or comfort. Hiruzen asked him to move back home for a time, until he was well enough. Iruka had politely refused, there was nothing any one could do for him, and the rest of his healing had to come from his own strength. And he was strong. He had to be, for the children.

It would have been much less bearable if Kakashi had not been watching over him throughout his recovery. But still he maintained a distance, stepping back when Iruka stepped forward, maintaining silence when called to.

It was frustrating, but at the same time, the proximity was enough for now. Maybe they just needed time to come to terms with everything before they tried to reconcile. And maybe, the thought that Kakashi was still looking out for him gave him some inner peace.

  


It was late evening a week after he had been released from the medical ward when Sasuke visited. He waited until Raidō and Genma had talked themselves dry and finally left before he approached, knocking stiffly on the door of the apartment.

Iruka let him in, eyes widened in surprise. Sasuke's expression was sullen but full of inner determination. He refused to step inside, and after a few tense moments of silence he grit his teeth together and finally offered a quiet “Thank you.”

Iruka tried not to grimace at Sasuke's focused internal anger. Instead he smiled, ignoring the way his head throbbed at the sight of the boy. He would have all next year to deal with that whole mess when he was teaching Sasuke in class-- hopefully by then he would be recovered enough.

“Who are you staying with?” Iruka asked.

Sasuke said nothing.

“You are welcome to come and stay with me, I don't have much but- but I wouldn't mind the company.”

“No, thanks.”

Iruka bit his lip, recognizing the need to be self reliant, but painfully aware Sasuke was still a child.

“Will you visit me then? I get such bad headaches it's hard to focus, so it might help to have someone around to help out with things.”

There was a pause between them before Sasuke finally offered a slow nod. Then turned and walked away.

Iruka sighed. It was going to take a lot to reach Sasuke. He wasn't sure if he was the right person for the job, but he would certainly try.

His worried mind was eased when Asuma finally showed up with Kurenai. She was due to give birth in a few days and had Asuma waiting on her hand and foot. It made Iruka smile to see his brother so unsure of himself for a change. His only certainty was that he could give his wife comfort-- and she was more than happy to receive it. They visited most evenings, and would continue to do so until the baby was born.

Iruka had to say he was getting used to having company. He wasn't sure how he was going to adjust to having no one around again once he was well enough to return to work.

His heart ached a little in his chest at the thought.

Asuma assured Iruka that Danzou would not be an issue for much longer. There would be no more wards under Danzou's name, no more dead families for the sake of power. The children of the Houses of War were safe from him and that was what mattered. Iruka didn't want to hear anything else about the man for as long as he could get away with it.

He was cradling his head in his hands by the time they left, the throb of pain beating behind his eyes in a threatening way.

Asuma paused just outside the door, arm carefully cradling the small of Kurenai's back as he turned and regarded Iruka with a very serious expression.

“You know, sex is really good for easing headaches,” he said, then glanced innocently towards the neighbors roof. Kurenai let out a forlorn sigh and tugged Asuma's arm.

“You can't ever just let things sort themselves out, can you?” she huffed leading him away with an apologetic smile flung towards Iruka.

Iruka was so red he thought he might just die from poor circulation. But he couldn't help but glance to the roof tops expectantly-- hopefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the lack of Kakashi and Iruka in this chapter but I promise they will get their moment in the next one! 
> 
> Guesses as to whom is behind the bear mask? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A final thank you to Commas_Mcgee, who has been a champ for sticking with me through this fic and Beta reading through my mess!  
> A final NSFW chap for you all <3

He was finally back to teaching when the news came. Danzou was found guilty of crimes against both Konoha and individual Houses. Some of the charges that came to light were too hideous for Iruka to fully comprehend-- he did his best not to. 

On the day Danzou was put to death Kurenai had a little baby girl named Mirai. 

Iruka did not attend the execution. Instead he stayed with his brother and watched with warmth in his heart as Asuma proudly cradled Mirai in his arms and stared down at her with adoration.

Iruka could stop smiling; he had never seen his brother so utterly charmed. 

When Kurenai finally pried the baby girl from her husbands arms it was to press her into Iruka's, and as he held her-- the fragile little thing, it became abundantly clear to Iruka that he was holding the next generation-- the way forward for the Houses of War, untouched by Danzou's slimy hand. Mirai was a fresh start for the village. 

She would never know the pain that had come before her.

On the day of Danzou's death there was no fear or sadness to be found in Iruka's heart.

He left the new family with promises to visit the next day-- joy swelling in his chest for the first time in many years. His step was lighter, his eyes creased with an eternal smile, the dull throb of the headache so easily ignored.

Iruka returned home riding a sentimental high. His smile was inward--at peace. There was not even a slight pause when he stepped into his cosy apartment. No quick and careful scan of his home or jump at a looming shadow.

Even when Yamato finally knocked on his door, he could not bring himself to be concerned-- just a healthy amount of wary. 

Iruka had been beginning to wonder if he would hear from Yamato again, and the day of Danzou's death seemed the least likely time for a visit, but there he was. 

With stunned silence he let Yamato into his apartment.

Yamato politely took a seat on the settee in Iruka's lounge and offered a small but sincere smile. There was a long pause between them before Iruka realized he had yet said anything by way of greeting.

“This is a surprise,” he finally said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“I came to thank you for your part in freeing the village from Danzou,” nodded Yamato.

“I hardly did anything.” Iruka felt himself blush. He quickly busied himself with preparing a tea pot, but the long pause from Yamato made him glance back. He reddened further-- Yamato's small smile had grown.

“You gave Kakashi stability when he needed it most.” 

Iruka blinked, tea pot poised in hand, completely at a loss with how to respond.

“Iruka-sensei. I confess I have ulterior motives in coming here.”

Iruka forced himself to put the teapot down and turned to face Yamato properly-- bracing himself for bad news.

“Today is a day of closure, wouldn't you agree?” Yamato stood slowly, his posture relaxed and open.

Iruka nodded dumbly.

“I think on a day like today, bygones should be bygones. This is a new era, I can feel it in the soil.” Yamato's eyes creased in inward pleasure. “With that in mind, Sensei, I would ask that you carefully consider your feelings towards Kakashi.”

Iruka gaped a bit and then exhaled in a long low sigh. 

“I-... I have been waiting for him,” he admitted carefully. “But in light of everything that's happened, I can understand why he does not want to speak to me.” 

Yamato stepped slowly forward; his eyes were lost in thought, as if carefully mulling over Iruka's words.

“Do you believe you could have come to care for him if there had been nothing in the way? No one to order you to act it out?”

Iruka felt his face heat. He found he could not look Yamato in the eye and he cast his gaze downward shyly.

After a harrowing moment of fighting off his own embarrassment he swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes.”

“Good!” Yamato released a breath, and it occurred to Iruka that he had also been anxious about the answer.

“Sensei, Kakashi has suffered a great deal of pain in his life-- but with Danzou gone, he has been offered new opportunity to heal. His way forward has been to watch over you,” Yamato stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Iruka's shoulder. “It has given him stability to care for another, it has given him new eyes for the village. Not only do you present him with a purpose, but also a role model, and for that I am grateful. I feel as if I owe you something heartfelt for what you have done for my brother.”

Iruka's blush went right to the tips of his ears. “I haven't- you don't owe me anything- I was- I was following orders.”

Yamato's hand squeezed a little on his shoulder. “Please do not refuse my thanks, Iruka-sensei.” His tone was so sincere Iruka could not help but bow his head in acceptance.

“When you are ready, open your front door to receive my gratitude.” Yamato smiled gently and stepped back, his hands quickly flowing through the symbols that flickered him out of the apartment.

Iruka felt frozen in place. His heart began to hammer in his chest as his eyes slowly slid to the door.

It seemed to take an age for him for force himself to move towards it. His hands shook, his temples throbbed and his breath quickened. 

In a hurried motion-- like ripping off a band-aid, Iruka twisted the knob and jerked the door open; afraid that if he moved too slow his gift would disappear.

Kakashi stood at his door, hands stuffed in his pockets. His visible eye was filled with a wounded vulnerability. His shoulders were slouched forwards with internal defeat, instead of his usual deadly, catlike alertness. 

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before Iruka felt the undeniable urge to make contact. He took two steady steps forward, waiting for Kakashi to step back or pull away. When he didn't, Iruka reached up and tugged down the cloth covering Kakashi's mouth with gentle fingers. Kakashi only watched him, hesitation visible in his exposed eye. 

Iruka gave him no time to retreat, he hastily wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and pressed their mouths together in a firm and certain kiss.

Kakashi froze in surprise. Iruka wanted to make sure there was no room for misinterpretation-- he nipped lightly at Kakashi's lower lip, then ran his tongue over it in request. A second later Kakashi's lips parted to allow him access. Iruka let out a low groan of relief and he allowed himself to sink into Kakashi's body while languidly coaxing Kakashi's tongue with his own.

Slowly but surely, Kakashi's arms encircled him, his soft lips melting into the kiss with a gentleness that made Iruka press for more. He couldn't help the whine of protest when Kakashi slowly pulled back, parting their mouths.

“Sensei, perhaps somewhere less... outside your door?” 

Iruka blinked and then blushed deeply, stepping back with some embarrassment. Kakashi maintained contact by carefully slipping his hand down Iruka's arm and clasping their hands together. Iruka smiled sheepishly at the gesture and stepped over the threshold of his apartment, tugging Kakashi inside behind him.

They made it into the living room before Kakashi gently pulled Iruka into another kiss, gently cupping his chin. It was a long moment of wordless reunion as they poured apology and love into the kiss. Their arms encircled each other in acceptance and a need to be closer. It was not sexual in nature, but Iruka still felt his body tingle where it pressed against Kakashi's, as if he harbored a gentle hum of electricity.

When they parted, mouths flushed and eyes half lidded, Iruka lead them to the couch and sat down beside Kakashi. They regarded each other for along time as if trying to decipher a work of art in a gallery.

“Even if I had known that you were tasked with seducing me, sensei, I don't think it would have stopped me,” Kakashi murmured, unable to take his eye from Iruka's face. “I would have taken any excuse to touch you.”

Iruka gaped a bit and then blushed. 

“The Naughty School Teacher is far too strong a jutsu for Konoha's elite to resist.” Iruka grinned sheepishly. His breath promptly left his lungs when Kakashi smiled. Actually smiled.

The warmth broke out over his face like radiance of the sun emerging at dawn. It made Kakashi look younger, softer. It made him look human and vulnerable, but achingly beautiful to Iruka's eyes.

He could not look away.

When they made love, it was not the lustful embrace they had once shared, where they had pulled and forced cries from each other. It was slow and measured, both of them taking the time to explore and feel what it was like to have this new emotional element between them.

Kakashi was still beside him when he woke in the morning.

  
  


\-----------oOo-----------

  
  


It took some months for Konoha to reach some semblance of normalcy. The members of Root either fled or integrated back into the Houses they had been plucked from. Hiruzen made sure to have them properly seen to-- monitored. Many sought to resume their schooling and prepared for the change they would need to adapt to.

Iruka was going to have a busy new year with the number of new students he was about to be bombarded with. But more harrowing a thought was that Sasuke and Naruto were both going to be in his class. At the same time.

Hiruzen would not hear a word against the idea. When Iruka argued him to at least have Naruto put in another class-- if not taken into a private school where he could be far, far away from hurting anyone ever again, Hiruzen calmly replied that if he could help Kakashi, he could help any child.

It was not a comforting notion. Kakashi had not caused the death of his parents, and was currently his only and all consuming distraction from the fears of the future. They were officially dating, and Kakashi was over at Iruka's most nights-- bar the ones when he was visiting with Asuma and Kurenai. 

He needed time to build himself up before he was badgered by questions and thinly veiled threats.

Kakashi would sit and go over his own paperwork-- having been assigned a teachers position for talented students by Hiruzen, as Iruka marked homework. There was something pleasant about having the company while they worked through their piles of poorly written-- sometimes half eaten-- essays. They joked about how little difference age seemed to make with some of the wording or tactics.

It was nice-- very nice, and soon Kakashi had all but moved in.

Yamato visited for dinner once a week. He and Kakashi took turns cooking and cleaning and generally being domestic, which was surprisingly endearing to watch.

“I hear Sasuke has been helping you with your work.” Yamato spoke while drying a plate with a tea towel. He was standing casually next to Kakashi as he washed up from their meal.

Iruka blinked and forced himself into the present, tearing his eyes away from Kakashi. 

“I asked him to come by and help me with things for when my headaches were too much.”

“You still get them?” Yamato's brow furrowed with concern.

“No- I mean yes, but they are not bad any more. I guess he just decided to keep coming by anyway.”

Sasuke for all his anger and turmoil, was diligent and hard-working, almost to a fault. His determination to become stronger appeared to take no holidays. When he wasn't preparing himself for battle, internal or external, he was helping Iruka.

He counted and sharpened the practice weapons, mended dummies, helped prepare meals or fetch some reports from the missions desk. He was going to be a force to be reckoned with when he started to train properly. Iruka only hoped he re-learnt how to be a child on the way.

Their meetings had been serious at first; quick task completion as if it were a life threatening mission, but Sasuke soon relaxed, their encounters became almost friendly, their talks a little less robotic. 

It was a start.

“Good, he needs all the companionship he can get.” Yamato set the plate aside and picked up another. “You seem to be adept at caring for wounded creatures, sensei.” He smirked a little at Kakashi as he said it, swiftly evading an elbow to the ribs.

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “They certainly seem to find me.”

“Maa, Iruka, perhaps you need to find someone to take care of Yamato.” Kakashi drawled, eyeing his brother-in-arms. 

Yamato blanched and then grinned to deflect his shock.

“Hm, you're right. I think Shizune's single,” Iruka nodded in mock thought. 

Yamato raised his hands in surrender. “I will stick to Icha Icha for now, thanks.”

Iruka grinned. He could not help but feel that things were looking up for them all-- slow journey that it would be, at least it wouldn't be lonely.

  
\-----------oOo-----------  
  
  


Kakashi kept his distance when Sasuke came by. He claimed he was not sure how Sasuke would react to him and that perhaps it would be better to let the emotional wound heal over before poking at it. 

Iruka was certain that Kakashi did not yet want to talk about Itachi. He couldn't blame him really. There would be time enough for that talk when Sasuke was less volatile. Though Iruka was a little curious to see what side of Kakashi would manifest to speak to the child.

He had already witnessed Kakashi being shy-- or rather act as if he were walking across eggshells. When he finally had his first interactions with Asuma, they were civil at best, and at worst they stared at each other as if they were speaking a silent language. It took some weeks until they had both relaxed just enough to pass slightly offensive jokes back and forward, and it was only then that Iruka felt the awkward and fearful knot in his stomach release.

Asuma accepted Kakashi in his own way. Their shared tolerance was bordering on brotherly and Iruka often found himself exchanging raised eyebrows and smirks with Kurenai when they were all together.

That wasn't to say things were perfect. Kakashi had a lot of emotional trauma to work though, and it wasn't always easy. He was an assassin and had been for the majority of his life and it sometimes manifested in his reactions to small things-- like seeing people lose their tempers at the missions desk. The last incident had involved a fair amount of blood and a broken bone or six. 

After that Kakashi was not allowed near the missions hall unless summoned.

It was a little bit of a double-edged sword for Iruka. He found the behavior both threatening and protective. The nights where Itachi was in his dreams it was more than a little bit of comfort to know he had something of an attack dog at his side.

An attack dog that was also training him in some advanced defensive techniques.

After a particularly bad and restless night, Kakashi took him down to the training halls and began their exercises. It began innocently enough, their bodies shifting to give and evade strikes, a powerful dance of sorts.

Iruka had built up a sweat, his brow knitted in concentration and his eyes focused on getting the motions of his body right. They were not really sparring; Kakashi was just moving in front of him to show him how he might move to counter, or to fix a mistake in Iruka's stance. But then an unreadable expression flickered over Kakashi's eye.

A moment later he had taken hold of Iruka's shirt, and in a sharp twisting motion, spun Iruka around and yanked his shirt free from his body. Iruka was stunned, staring down at himself with mild confusion. When he felt Kakashi press up against his back, gently take his hands and shift his stance the penny finally dropped.

“Ka-Kakashi! Shikaku could walk in!” Iruka blushed furiously.

Kakashi hummed and licked the shell of Iruka's ear.

“Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. I won't leave you again.” 

Kakashi's hands roamed over Iruka's chest slowly, mapping it out as if it was for the first time all over again.

“I never did get to finish this fantasy.” Kakashi's voice teased Iruka's ear.

“Oh,” was all Iruka could manage before he was gently turned about and pulled against Kakashi's chest. When their lips met, it was with an almost feral hunger and Iruka was so dazed by it he barely registered their movement until his back hit the top of one of the piles of floor mats.

Kakashi was on him in an instant, pressing the lengths of their bodies together with slow and teasing rolls of his hips.

Iruka arched up into the press, hooking his legs around Kakashi's thighs. A soft moan left his lips as Kakashi's lips found a sensitive spot on his neck.

They were both hard and rubbing against each other through the fabric of their pants, creating a dulled pleasure that made Iruka gasp and try to pry into Kakashi's clothes for more.

Kakashi pulled back, only to remove his shirt and loosen the string of his pants, sliding the fabric low enough on his hips to expose his pink tipped cock to the air. 

He pushed Iruka back against the mats firmly and followed him down with a hard kiss-- his clever fingers freeing Iruka's arousal with minimal effort. 

When his hand gripped their erections together and began to rub, Iruka moaned into Kakashi's mouth. He felt Kakashi's body shudder against his in response. Kakashi, Iruka had found, had a weakness for when Iruka made any kind of vocalized pleasure. He went out of his way to ensure every time they fucked, Iruka was unable to restrain his voice.

He was all but gasping at Iruka's muffled whines.

He stroked them harder and Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi's back, gripping the flesh tightly as if he could pull them closer together.

Their rolling hips became desperate and sharp thrusts as they both strove to rub against each other. Their teeth clacked, and heads bumped more than once but neither of them stopped to apologize. 

Kakashi pulled Iruka's orgasm from him with practiced skill, and Iruka could not help the cry that spilled from his mouth. His body clenched up as his seed spilled over his abdomen. Kakashi reveled in the sight and sound, driving himself onward with his own urgency. He moaned against Iruka's sweaty neck as he came, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh.

They both collapsed in a sticky pile of limbs and spend, panting into each others flesh, unable and unwilling to move right away.

When Shikaku inevitably opened the training hall door and laid eyes upon them he only let out a deep seated sigh and turned away.

“You better clean that mat up or set it on fire. There's no way I'm dealing with it.”

Iruka let out a groan of despair, hiding his face in his hands.

Kakashi only grinned and saluted Shikaku with two fingers.

When they were alone once more, Kakashi gently pried Iruka's hands from his face and kissed him. 

“I don't have to hide what I want from anyone any more, Iruka. I have spent so long just wanting to touch you that now I am able to, I don't think I can stop. Not even for Shikaku.”

Iruka's embarrassment faded to be replaced with a quiet wonder. He stroked a hand down Kakashi's cheek and smiled softly.

“I suppose that naughty teacher fantasy doesn't end with only a training hall?”

The look Kakashi gave him was downright hungry.

While Kakashi had needed him in those months gone, Iruka was more than certain in the coming school year, it would be his turn to lean on Kakashi. Together he was certain they could face down whatever lay ahead.

-End- 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially the end of the longest fanfic I have ever written \o/  
> Thank you all for sticking with me through it, I really appreciate all the comments and kudos!


End file.
